Left to fend
by Piper'stemper
Summary: One is left behind and now the family must learn to live without her, while they go through trials and tribulations in order to bring her back. But none of them would have even imagined the reason why she was left in the first place. takes place after S8.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Disclaimer: All characters who have appeared in the series 'Charmed',except those I've created, are the sole copyright property of Aaron Spelling, Constance M. Burge, E. Duke Vincent, and the Warner Brothers Television Network.

Hay everyone I am back after a little break. This story will not be just about Piper but the whole family as the story moves on. They is a hug twist at the end that I hope will surprise everyone.

Left to fend

Chapter 1

Just missed it

"Run we are almost there!" Phoebe yelled with Paige in front and Piper behind her as the white portal was flashing in front of them. They were jumping over fallen tree stumps and other forest obstacles as they rushed towards the portal. Paige was the first to jump through followed by Phoebe and they landed hard on the floor in the attic as the portal flashed like a light bulb ready to go out. "Dam that was close," Paige said as she turned to a sitting position after landing on her stomach. Phoebe also stood up and started to brush herself off when Leo ran into the room. "Your back," he said with a smile but after looking around the room for his wife his face fell," Where is Piper?" he asks while looking at Phoebe.

"She was right behind me," Phoebe replied and began to search the room for her older sister.

Paige put her hand to her mouth as she looked at Phoebe's back that had fresh blood on it," Phoebe your hurt," she said and ran to her so she could heal her but when the orange glow did not come, she swallowed hard that it was not hers. "Its not yours," she said and ran to the book. Phoebe placed her hands on her back and could feel the warm wetness as she squeezed the bottom of her shirt.

"Where is my wife?" Leo yelled as he felt fear rush through him while Phoebe looked at her shaking hand that was coded with blood.

"Oh god, I don't understand nothing was chasing us and why didn't she make it through?" Phoebe asks as she joined Paige by the book.

"Phoebe you need to reopen the portal," Leo said as Wyatt came into the room.

"Where is mommy?" he asks with little Chris behind him.

"Its ok boys just go to your room," Leo replied and picked up Chris as he held Wyatt's hand. He did not want them to see the blood on Phoebe's back or no that something was wrong. He looked back as his sister in laws with pleading eyes as he took them to their rooms.

"What the hell happened?" Paige asks as she turned the book of shadows.

Piper felt a burring on her chest as she rolled over to her back while her eyes flutter open and her face felt like it was ripped off on one side. It did not take long for her to realize that she was still in the forest and not at home as the braches above her swayed in the gentle wind and the stars loomed above them. "Owe god what hit me?" she said in a whisper as she tried to rise up," Phoebe, Paige," she said but was only answered with a deep growl. Her cold sweat would have frozen in place by that noise if it was colder outside. She put her hand to her chest and could feel the warm liquid coming out of her body while she tried to see the maker of the growl. She was dizzy and ready to pass out when she saw something raise on its back legs and tower over her. Its claws were the size of a man's hand and its teeth were the size of its fingers while it growled and seemed to be very proud of its catch. "Is that a bear?" she asks herself and tried to crawl away towards where the portal was, but it was gone and now she was terrified as their powers did not work this far in the past. She felt the ground under her shake as the bear landed on its front legs while she looked for any kind of weapon. The dirt was mixing with blood that came from her wound as she crawls on the wet ground on her chest, pulling on anything that would give her leverage. "Shit where are you?" she said in hopes her sisters would come through and rescue her at the last minute like they always do. The bear would swipe at her feet almost playfully as she inched along on the ground and would make deep grunting noises. Piper decided to face her enemy as she turned on her back and readied herself for death one more time. This process has become all too common in her family's life but she closed her eyes and put the images of her family in front of her. Leo and the boys, her sisters and brother in laws all came forefront as the bear now stood over her, its face inches away from hers and she could feel its warm breath on her face. Her whole body shook and she was terrified, not of death but the pain that was about to come and hoped she would lose consciousness soon but the last thing she would hear is the sound of a gunshot.

Phoebe was wearing out the floorboards as she walked back-and-forth while Paige continued searching the book," I don't understand they opened the portal for us to go, why the hell can't they open it again?" she asks as Leo came in with Coop and Henry. Coop was holding a very tired infant in his arms and walked past Leo as Phoebe stopped pacing to hold her baby girl." Hello Ladybug," she said and hugged her tight.

"Leo told me what happened, have you guys found out anything yet?" Coop asks.

Paige slammed the book and sighed heavily as she rested her hands on its cover," No the dam elders said they can't reopen it," she replied.

"Why?" Henry asks as he walked over to her.

"They said that the portal could only be opened when three planets are aligned which apparently only happens every hundred years," Paige replied.

"Oh god," Coop said and then looked at Leo who was clearly distraught.

Leo wiped his eyes," Dammit we can't just give up," he said.

"Leo we are not giving up we just need to find another way," Phoebe said as she patted her baby on the back to help her sleep. "Coop honey can you take Ladybug home we have a long night ahead of us?"

"Sure," he said and took the baby but when Phoebe turned around he noticed the blood on her back," Phoebe your hurt," he said.

"Its not mine and I need to change my shirt before the kids see," she replied and could see some relief in Coop's eyes but also realized it was Piper's and knew how worried Leo must be.

Coop took ladybug home and Henry stayed behind to help Leo in the morning with the boys while the sisters looked for a way to reopen the portal.

Piper opened her eyes and found she was no longer lying on the cold ground but instead on a somewhat lumpy but soft bed. Her chest was burning along with the left side of her face as she tried to get a clear view of her surroundings, but her eyes were fighting with her and the need to close them was a battle. At first she thought she was home but the smell of wood burning and other odd scents were flooding her nostrils as she could hear sounds in the background. "Leo," she said but it was week and her lips stuck together as she tried to move but felt a hand on her shoulder holding her down.

"Now now stay put your lucky to be alive," a man's voice said as she felt his weight as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Leo," Piper said again but the man just put a cold cloth on her head.

"Joseph, my name is Joseph," he replied.

"_Who the hell is Joseph_?" Piper thought as she looked at the man with blurring vision. "Where am I," she asks and looked away as she felt dizzy.

"My home I found you in the woods and a bear was about to make you his lunch but I scared him away," he answered.

"Where are my sisters?" she asks almost ignoring his answer.

"I don't know I just found you and what is your name?" he asks while checking her wounds. She had three small but long cuts on her face and it started over her eye and continued down her cheek, just missing taking her eye out. Her chest had three deeper cuts that started at her left shoulder and continued a crossed her left breast to her abdomen. He stitched them up the best he could with some thread her found but they were still bleeding.

"Piper," she whispered and could no longer fight the need to sleep as her eyes closed shut.

The next morning Leo stood at the end of the bed in a daze as one side was partially made as the other looked somewhat slept in. In all the years they have been doing this, none of them have been gone longer than 24 hours and it was now almost 36. Paige and Phoebe have been up all night trying spell after spell to reopen the portal but nothing worked. Chris came in the their room last night looking for his mother as she would read him a story before he went to bed and his face fell when he had to tell him she was not home yet. Leo was still wearing the same clothes he had last night and could feel the five o'clock shadow already on his face.

"Dad is mom home yet?" a blonde headed six year old asks at the door.

Leo did not reply as he just stared at the bed until he felt a tug on his arm that pulled him out of his world. "Dad?" Wyatt asks.

"What son?"

"Is mom home yet?"

Leo pressed his lips together and focused his tied eyes on everything in the room but his son. "Um no not yet," he replied.

"Could you make us breakfast?" he asks.

"Sure," Leo replied and picked him up and led him to the kitchen where Chris was already sitting at the table playing with an action figure. Wyatt knew something was wrong because Leo could see it in his face but Chris just thought Piper was at work as she sometimes would not get home until late after starting her restaurant. Phoebe and Paige were asleep on the couch surrounded by papers and books and they did their best not to wake them.

Piper awoke again but this time was not as dazed or dizzy but still felt weak and a little confused about where she was. She knew that she was in the Wild Wild West days in about 1890s but had no idea how far she was from the portal that she was so close to before it closed. She used her hands to push herself up into a sitting position and took in her surroundings with clear eyes for the first time. She could see a fireplace that had a pot hanging over the fire and tin with wood bowls on its mantel. There was a small wooden table and two chairs that were made by hand not that far from her. The bed room and kitchen were pretty much in the same room and the cabin was only about 5oo square feet. She looked at the quilt that covered her and it reminded her of the one her Aunt used to have as she pulled it up to her chest. She was afraid to look at her injuries as she could see a small amount of blood still coming from the cloth that covered them, but most of all she was very concerned at the fact she was no longer dressed and felt a little vulnerable at the moment. Her powers did not work and she was unable to defend herself like she was used too, but she still knew some self-defense moves that Phoebe showed her and could do them if needed.

"You're up," Joseph said as he came around a wall caring a bowl and cup.

"Where are my clothes?" Piper asks as she pulled the blanket up higher.

Joseph put the bowl and cup on the table next to her and then pointed to the end of the bed where there was a trunk. "Right there and I did not do anything," he said replied defensively.

Piper felt bad about accusing him of anything but still she did not know him or if he was a demon. "Sorry its just, how long have I been here?" she asks.

"Almost two days," he replied and gave her the bowl," Here you need to eat something.

Piper took the bowl and moved the wooden spoon around trying to identify what she was about to put in her mouth," What is it?"

"Soup," he replied.

"Thanks," she said and took a small bite of the stew like mixture and tried not to show how bland it was. Piper took a drink of the water and it had some grit to it, like little pieces of sand were floating around at the top.

"What were you doing out in the woods all by yourself?" he asks as he pulled up a chair.

"I wasn't all by myself, my sisters were with me," she replied and put the bowl down on the table.

"Not to your liking?" he asks.

"I'm just not that hungry," she lied as it tasted horrible.

"Well you need to eat," he said and gave her some bred.

"Where am I?" she asks as she tore off a piece and ate it slowly.

"My home," he replied.

"Yeah I got that but where?"

"Montana," he replied and looked at her oddly.

Piper decided to leave it at that as she knew where she was but did not know how far she was from the woods and once she could get up, she would head back out there or her sisters would find her here.

"Could you excuse me while I get dressed?" she asks.

"You said your sisters were with you, where did they go?"

"Um not sure but they should be back soon."

"Your clothes are torn so I had to sew them up a little," he said and handed them to her.

"Wow a guy who could sew," she thought and took them from him. He left the cabin to give her some privacy as she got dressed. The task which on a normal day was easy was now very difficult as her whole body ached and she could feel the stitches pull. After she was done the only thing she wanted to do was lay back down and sleep, but she needed to get back to her family.

"All done," she said and he came back in. It was the first time she got a really good look at him as the light from the door filled the small space. He had short dark hair that either needed a cut or a wash and a dark beard and mustache. His shirt was black and he had what looked like old jeans that people in her time pay over a hundred dollars for and she had to contain a laugh from that as he put the chair back. He was definitely a mountain man and smelled a little to rustic for her as he got near her. Piper understood that running water was not common and working a farm was hard and grueling, so she said nothing about his hygiene as this was normal as he has probably already down a day's work before she got up.

"You should stay in bed," he said as Piper pushed past him using the walls to balance herself as she headed for the door.

"I got it," she said and then got a good look outside. There was a wood fence in the distance that needed some TLC and beyond that was tall golden grass that looked like ocean waves as the wind swept across them. She could see the tree line but it must have been miles away or it was the mountains in the distance, it was too hard to tell. The grass rubbed against each other creating a soothing sound as birds play their melody, there were no car alarms going off, planes flying overhead. It was just the dance of nature around her and if she was not stuck in the past and injured this would have been a great vacation spot, of course with running water and room service. She felt the dizziness return and if Joseph would not have grabbed her, she would have hit the dirt floor hard. She was unconscious once more and at the mercy of the stranger as he put her back in bed.

To be continued…


	2. Stuck

A/N:

Charmed Prince of Darkness, I know what you mean. I like Cole much better then Coop but I need to stick to the show as much as I can for this one. But you did give me an idea for another twist at the end. If you are looking for Phoebe and Cole stores there is a very good writer out here called HalliwellMB. You may want to check it out.

Thanks for the reviews, Charmed Prince of Darkness, LindaNaley, LeoPiper, lizardmomma.

Chapter 2

Stuck

Sizzling woke Piper up from her unconsciousness and she wearily opened her eyes to Joseph standing near the fire holding a skillet. She sat herself back up and from what she could tell it was night as she looked through the window of the cabin. "Great its already another day," she thought as he brought her something to eat. She has never been gone this long from her family and was now truly getting concerned that something is very wrong or they can't find her.

"You sure pass out a lot," he said and put the plate of eggs and mystery meat on her lap.

"Bear Remember," she replied as she wiped her eyes.

Joseph pulled up a chair and bit the side of his mouth as Piper tried to force down the food," What?" she asks noticing he was thinking of something.

"You had no provisions, no horse how were you going to survive out there?"

Piper used the convenience of chewing to give her some time to reply as she was not about to tell him she was a witch. "We lost them on the way," she said and hoped it would be enough.

"I see," he said and stood up to let Piper eat in peace.

Back in the present Paige dropped a large book on the kitchen table causing all of them to jump a little," Paige a little warning," Phoebe said as she got a good look at the old book called the five keys.

"I think I found a way to get back," Paige said and opened the book.

"What about the elders?" Leo asks.

"No help, they said that they can't reopen it because of the lack of power needed that was caused by those planets being aligned, and I am not willing to wait a hundred years to get our sister back," Paige replied.

"What about the five keys?" Henry asks as he held both his and Paige's twins in his arms.

"We need a key from each location to open an ancient portal," she replied and turned the book so everyone could see the picture. It was of Potala Palace in Lhasa Tibet and Phoebe could not help but smile at the fact they were going there as she always wanted to visit. "There is a code we need to figure out in order to open the Wheel of Life," she continued.

"Code?" Coop asks.

"Yeah we need to use the Prey wheels in order to do it and we need to do it unnoticed by other people, we might need Wyatt to freeze the tourist so when the gate opens we can just walk through without the whole exposure issue," Paige replied.

"The wheel of life has six realms, which one do we go too?" Phoebe asks as she fed Ladybug.

"I have no idea," Paige replied.

"You guys should go ASAP," Leo suggested.

"Leo what about the kids?" Phoebe asks.

"We can handle it, just get Piper back," Leo said and stood up from the table to get a drink of water.

"Looks like we are going to Tibet," Paige said.

"First we need the code, do you have any idea what that would be?" Phoebe asks as she handed the baby to Coop.

"Not a clue but we will figure it out on the way," Paige replied and kissed her twins on the head and then kissed Henry on the lips.

"Be careful," Henry said as Paige and Phoebe orbed away.

Piper was sitting on the rickety chair across from Joseph as he eats his food for the evening. She was still weak but needed to get back to where he found her in case her sisters showed up and she was growing more impatient by the minute. "Joseph please I need to get back," she said as he chewed and raised his eyes to meet hers.

"Where were you planning on going anyway, with no hoarse or food?" he asks.

"To California, now please just help me get back and I will leave you alone," she replied and started itching her chest.

"Your wounds must be healing but I still think you need some more time and California is a long way off," he said and looked back down at his food again.

Piper bit the side of her tongue trying to keep her temper in check and rolled her head back to get the strands of hair out of her face. She would have folded her arms if it wasn't for the injury on her chest. "I know it is far away but they could be looking for me," she replied in a more adamant tone.

"Fine if you want to die in the cold then so be it," he said and slammed his wooden spoon on the table and stood up to get his coat. Piper didn't want to argue she just wanted to get back to the portal and have Paige heal her and have a good meal not to mention hug her sons and kiss her husband. They were sent there by the elders to stop a demon from killing an ancestor that was connected to the charmed ones. They said it would be simple and be home before dinner, "Well that's what I get for trusting the elders," she thought and grunted as she stood up from the chair. Joseph opened door and a cool breeze came rushing in causing her face to sting slightly and the bandages to shift. She had enough of having cloth on her face and took it off. She ran her fingers a crossed the wound and could feel the small gaseous that were not deep enough to need stitches but would leave a scar if Paige could not heal her. Joseph just shook his head and motioned her to follow him outside after grabbing another coat for her to wear. "Here you'll need this," he said and she took it from him. It was made of real fur and the bottom came down to her ankles.

"It's not that I don't appreciate your help I just need to get home," she said and walked past him into the night. The full moon helped in seeing but with no streetlights or any other kind of illumination it was hard to see. Joseph took the lead and walked in front of her after grabbing a lantern off the porch and used a match to light it. He led her to a barn that was a few feet away from the cabin and she could hear the sound of hoarse inside along with other farm animals. She stood outside while he got a hoarse ready for them and she pulled the coat tighter around to keep the cold wind out. He emerged with a large dark brown hoarse that had a saddle on it with a rifle in a holster on the side. He climbed up and stretched out his hand for her.

"Don't you have two?" she asks as sitting that close to a man she barely knew was a little uncomfortable.

"Do you know how to ride?" he asks.

Piper looked away and bit her lower lip slightly," No, unless you count the pony I rode when I was four" she said.

"Then get on," he said and she did what he asks. It was not as easy as she as seen movies and with her injuries it made it a little more difficult, but after a few minutes she was now sitting in front of him while he held the reins.

"Hold on to that," he said as he pointed to the stubby thing that came from the saddle in front of her. He hit his heals on the back of the hoarse to get it moving and they were on their way. The woods were right behind the cabin and she was hopeful that it would not be a long trip, as she was unconscious when he found her.

Paige and Phoebe were standing in front of the prey wheels at Potala Palace as people were taking pictures. It was midday and there was a lot of tourist around and Paige was glad that Wyatt could freeze if needed.

"Ok what is the code?" Paige asks as she ran her hands over the gold plated wheels that aligned both sides of them.

"According to this ancient text that we found in magic school, it is 4, 8, 10, 2, 6 and 1. We spin them counterclockwise in that order," Phoebe replied and then looked at the wheels.

"Where do we start?" Paige asks as she too looked just as confused at how many wheels there were.

"You start where the sun rises," a woman's voice said behind them.

Both sisters turned round and saw Coop standing there with Wyatt and a woman with short dark hair that was in her late 20s standing next to him.

"Coop who is that?" Phoebe asks while Paige picked up Wyatt.

"Hay buddy are you going to help us?" Paige asks.

"Yap, daddy said you might need me to freeze stuff," Wyatt replied proudly.

"You may not remember me but we met when I was a teenager and I tried to kill you," The women said and smiled awkwardly.

"Oh my god Aviva?" Phoebe asks as she was unsure at the moment.

"Who?" Paige asks.

"It's a long story but we met her when we first became withes," Phoebe replied and hugged her.

"I'm still little a confused about the kill part," Paige said and Wyatt giggled because of her facial expression.

"Its all good, how are you and why are you here?" Phoebe asks.

"I have a Master's degree in ancient mythology and I have a power that can hide magic," Aviva replied.

"So we start over here?" Paige asks as she put Wyatt down and walked over to the start of a set of wheels that were on the east.

"Yap that's it," Aviva replied.

"Ok buddy you're up," Phoebe said and Wyatt put out his hands just like Piper does and everyone froze. Aviva then closed her eyes and her body glowed a light blue," Ok start the codes," she said as a white transparent shield formed around the entire place. Paige started to code and each time she spun the wheel a red fiery line appeared horizontally in front of them. It looks like someone had a torch and was drawing a symbol right in front of them with each spin of the wheel. Once she was done the ancient Chinese symbol representing the wheel of life began to melt together and form a doorway. They could not see through the other side and its frame was surrounded by fire.

"Looks like we got it," Phoebe said and kissed Coop.

"You should take her, she might be able to help," Coop said referring to Aviva.

"You up to this?" Paige asks.

"Why not considering I studied this stuff," she said and they walked over to the newly formed magical door. Wyatt got kissing from his Aunts and then Coop took his hand while the sisters along with their new and entered a mythical world to find the first key.

To be continued…


	3. Bad Intentions

A/N:

Sorry for how long it took to update but I think I know where the rest of this story is going. Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 3

Bad Intentions

Piper sat on a stomp as Joseph whittled away on a piece of wood with a sharp knife. She was quiet for the most part as she hoped that footsteps would break the silence or someone would call her name in the distance. It took almost an hour to get to where he found her on horseback and her inner thighs were killing her as she was not used to the bucking or the motion. She looked up to the darkening sky that already show twinkle starlight and a half moon taking its rightful place. Occasionally she would hear branches shift in the crackling of foliage on the forest floor but her hopes would be dashed by a passing animal usually dear or rabbit.

"We have been here for five hours and it is getting dark," Joseph said while a pile of wood shavings adorns his feet. She was not looking forward to the ride back as her body still ached from the ride there, but he was right, they needed to get back before nightfall as the path would be impossible to navigate in the dark. She grunted as she raised herself from the stump the stitches still fresh and still stung with every movement.

"Can I borrow that?" she asks pointing to his knife. He handed it over to her and watched her carve something in a tree. His curiosity piqued, he got up from his spot and walked over. Piper carved her name into the trunk and then the word cabin hoping her sisters would get the hint.

"You think that's enough information?" he asks as she handed him the knife.

"I hope so," she replied and he helped her back on the horse and they rode off. Piper looked behind her one more time again in hopes to hear something that was familiar but nothing but the sound of nature in the distance.

Leo stood in the attic biting his fingernails while he looked over the book as he waited for his sister-in-law's to come back with hopefully the key. It has been over three days now without the warmth of his wife's arms and her smile to comfort him. The kids were getting more and more worried and the boys were arguing continuously about how to help. All he could think about was that Phoebe had a lot of blood on her when she came through and knowing that Piper was not only stuck in the past, but also hurt was making his insides burn. He was not one to stand idly by and just wait but now that he was human his choices were limited.

Phoebe, Paige and Aviva orbed into the attic. Everyone of them had cuts bruises and gaseous and covered in dirt and grime as they breathe heavily trying to get their breaths back.

"What happened?" Leo asks while runing over to them.

"Lots and lots of Japanese dragons, very mean and heavily clawed dragons," Paige replied as she held her side while blood oozed out between her fingers. "On the bright side we got the key," she finished and then collapsed. Phoebe and Aviva were not in better shape as the two laid on the floor semi conscious with massive wounds all over their body.

"Oh my god," Leo said and ran to get Wyatt and after a few minutes he emerged with his nervous son. "Ok buddy I need you to heal them." Wyatt did what he asks and after what seemed like an eternity all of them were healed but completely exhausted.

"We really could have used Piper's freezing power," Phoebe said as she took in a deep breath.

"Tell me about it," Paige chimed in.

"You have to admit that it was kind of cool," Aviva added and they all looked at her a little surprised.

"Yeah you knew to this," Paige said and patted her on the back.

"so we just have four more to go," Leo said as he held the gold key that was shaped like a Japanese Dragon.

"Leo we are exhausted we just need a few hours to rest okay," Phoebe said as Coop and Henry came in.

"Thank god," Henry said as he hugged Paige and Coop hugged Phoebe. Leo felt awkward and now missed his wife even more as he held the gold key tight in his hand. The home welcoming was interrupted by a elder who orbed in.

"Do you have any information?" Leo asks quickly getting to the point.

"Yes and there is no need to get the keys," the elder replied.

"Now you tell us," Phoebe angrily said.

"I'm sorry but we had to know for sure," he said.

"No what?" Leo asks and walked over to him.

The Elder seemed quite uncomfortable as the family item down slightly. The elders and the sisters always had a history of conflict and he knew this was not going to help heal those wounds.

"We closed the portal before she could come through," he replied and all of them stood silent trying to grasp what he just said.

"Why, why would you do that, she is hurt?" Leo asks while squeezing the key in his hand to the point of drawing blood.

"Because of the spell that her future self cast. Listen this will not be easy to hear but we did this to protect not just Wyatt but Piper," he replied and Leo remembered that his son was still in the room.

"Wyatt go play ok," Leo said but his son did not budge.

"No dad I want to help mom," Wyatt said and Leo got down to his level.

"I know son and I appreciate it very much, but the grown-ups need to talk I'm sorry," Leo said and he kissed Wyatt on the head. After his son left Leo shut the door to keep the conversation contained.

"What spell?" Paige asks.

"A spell future Piper sent in the changed time line," he replied.

"Wait the one were Wyatt was evil?" Paige asks.

"Yes," he replied.

"That was years ago how could the spell even survive that long not to mention considering it's a changed future, it shouldn't have been sent at all," Phoebe chimed in.

"Piper knew what she was doing Phoebe and sometimes magic is devoid of time and space, it took time for it to cross through the folds but even know the future has changed the spell has not," the elder replied but everyone was still a little confused.

"So what was the spell?" Leo asks.

The Elder hesitated for a moment as he looked uncomfortable at everyone in the room especially Leo. "To kill Wyatt," he replied and everyone gave off a snort or shook their heads in disbelief.

"There is no way in hell Piper would kill her son," Phoebe said.

"Just as you have the ability to have premonitions so do we, and we know very little about the other future. It could have been her way of fixing it may be the only way," he said but no one was truly convinced.

"So you're saying you got a premonition of Piper killing Wyatt?" Leo asks while his palms began to sweat and his breathing uneasy.

"Yes it would have happened within a couple of days after she came back. The spell is a powerful one, future Piper would have known how difficult this would have been and would have compensated for all the complications," he replied as he looked sympathetically at Leo.

"This is ridiculous Piper would never do that no matter how powerful the spell, and we can stop her until we can remove it," Paige said in a cracked voice.

"Unlike your premonitions we can see different versions, you tried and failed. You trapped her in a magical cage and looked for days for a way to remove it. She broke through and was able to complete her task," he said while looking at Paige.

"I just can't believe she would do this, she loves him so much and I would think she would rather die then kill her son," Phoebe said.

"If the other future was truly as dark as what we think it would have been, then many innocents would have been tortured and slaughtered like sheep at the hands of Wyatt. Just as it is a parents responsibility to raise a child correctly in some cases and only in extreme it is the parents responsibility to stop the madness. My guess is both of you were dead and Leo was an elder, so she was on her own," he said and Leo's hart fell as he remembered those days he was not there to help her.

"So what do we do now?" Paige asks.

"We are trying to find a way of killing the spell but it is a clever one and every step we take, it pushes us 10 steps back," he replied.

"So the spell is just looming about until it can find its target?" Phoebe asks.

"Yes and is the equivalent of a living thing, it learns it evolves and it moves constantly," he replied.

"Piper was ok at spells but not the best," Paige noted.

"No but this would be over 15 years and the other future and she may have used some black magic from what we can tell," he said.

"Why wouldn't she just send a spell to bind his powers or send us a message?" Phoebe asks.

"She tried all those things but none of them worked," he replied.

"We never got a message," Leo added.

"Chris, she knew he would go back after she died and change things but when he came back to the future he died in front of evil Wyatt and Piper who did not move on yet saw it. She must have assumed that things did not go as planned," he said.

"How can she cast a spell if she was dead?" Paige asks.

"Your grams can use her magic when you summon her and even cast spells. Again we only saw snippets of the bad future but it was enough to know what happened, as we can puzzle the rest together. We had no choice but to close the portal until we can deal with this spell." he replied.

"how long will that be?" Leo asks.

"We don't know. I am sorry this is not something we truly want to do and we do not want to keep Piper from her family, but good Wyatt is to important to take any chances," he replied.

"Fine we will wait for your instructions," Leo said and everyone in the room looked confused as why he gave up so quickly.

"Thank you Leo and we will find a way to make it right," the elder said and orbed away.

"Leo are you kidding me we can't just give up," Phoebe said and he looked down at the gold key in his hand.

"Were not go get the other keys and I will work on a way to stop the spell," he said.

"Honey if the elders are having issues what makes you think you can stop this thing?" Paige asks.

"Because I know my wife better then them," he replied and put the key in a small box.

"Ok we need some time to rest and then we will go for the second one, but if the elders find out were screwed," Paige said.

"Then make sure they don't, put on a cloaking spell so they don't know where you're at when you go," Leo said and held the box close to his chest as everyone left the room to get some needed rest.

To be continued...


	4. Thunder

A/N:

Sorry for the long delay in the update but I had writers block on this story. I plan on doing a trailer for this soon, but this one will be tricky.

Chapter 5

Thunder

Piper looked down at her hands as the summer heat was punishing the rest of her body. Blisters were forming and some have opened, she has never done this much manual labor in her life. She has been in the past now for over three weeks and although Joseph has been a gracious host, his constant criticizing of how she did things was pushing her patients. She missed her family horribly and if she began to think too much about it, she would break down. The injury to her face felt worse than it looked as the scars were barely noticeable. The one on her chest was much deeper and definitely looked like a large beast slashed at her. She ran some water over her hands to clean them off and hopefully help with the pain. Every muscle in her body ached and she was up before sunrise ever since she was able to work the farm. She was still wearing her clothing she arrived in as she hated the dress he had for some reason. Cross-dressing was not a phenomenon known to San Francisco it goes as far back as the beginning and she decided not to ask.

Joseph was done in the barn and walked past her to the shade of the porch on the cabin. She needed to rest and decided to join him. She sat down in the rocking chair beside him as he lit his pipe. He was covered in hay bits and what was not on his clothing stuck to his skin because of the moisture.

"Hot day," he said in his normal keep it short conversation.

"Joseph is there a town nearby?"

"Yes," he replied and she waited for further information but he just continued to puff on his pipe.

"You know there are more words in the dictionary," Piper said trying to coast something out of him.

"There are plenty of words in the dictionary."

She just shook her head and apparently was going to have to ask," how close is it?"

"It's a three-day trip there and a three-day trip back, Why?" he asks as a dog or wolf was running towards them. Piper was not sure if it was going to attack or it was just a stray wolf.

"Um should we be worried?" she asks.

"It's not bad in the summer but in the winter can be treacherous."

"No the wolf," Piper said as she wanted desperately to have her power to freeze everything including him.

"It's thunder," he said.

"He's your pet?"

"Yes, you were mostly unconscious or you don't remember seeing him," Joseph said as the wolf ran up to him and almost jumped on his lap. "Hay boy," he said while petting him.

"Can we make a trip to town?" Piper asks as his pet wolf was way overly excited and she had to be mindful of the thrashing tail.

"I won't need anything for a couple more weeks," he replied.

"Okay listen I know that you have a schedule and all that but maybe my family went to town looking for me, so would it be too much to ask to go a little early." she said as she stood up straight and extended her chest slightly while taking in a lot of air. This was her visible expression of frustration.

"It's a long trip, we will be gone for six days which means we need to prepare, you can't just willy-nilly jump in a wagon and go," he said while putting tobacco in his pipe.

"Well then let's prepare, Joseph if it was not important to me I would not ask," she said as thunder began to calm and sat next to Joseph. He clearly did not want to go and in a way acted like Chris when he didn't want to go somewhere. He rubbed his hands on his jeans and would not look her in the eye. The flash of memory made her look away as her eyes threatened to water.

"Fine we will go tomorrow, that means getting up much earlier," he said as they could hear a wagon coming up the dirt path. Piper turned and could see an elderly couple coming towards them. Joseph stood and made his best attempts to clean himself off as thunder ran towards the wagon.

"Good to see you too thunder," the older man said as the wolf jumped into the back," Joseph tending the barn I see," he said while coming to a stop.

"And you are tending to old age well," Joseph said and Piper had no idea who these people were and apparently could get more words out of him then she can.

"Hello Joseph, how are you?" the elderly woman ask as her husband helped her down off the wagon. She was probably only in her 50s but in this time, it was the equivalent of someone in their 80s.

"Mrs. Baker I am good how are you?" he asks while helping her down as well.

"Oh I am still going the whole hog," she replied and when she turned she saw a smiling woman wearing odd clothing," Joseph did you go and get yourself a wife and did not tell us?"

"No I found her in the woods, she was attacked by a bear," he replied and blushed a little. The older woman made a small noise and walked over to her.

"My name is Betty Baker this is my husband Daniel in what is your name child?" she asks with a friendly and warm smile.

"Piper Halliwell," she replied and stretched out her hand in order to shake Betty's.

"Well isn't that sweet," Patty said and pulled Piper into a hug as Daniel came over to them. Piper hugged the woman back. "Now I brought pie, Joseph's favorite and you and I can get to know each other while we get it all nice and hot, not that we need too considering what it's like out here," she said and guided Piper back into the cabin as the two men sat on the porch.

Betty put the basket she was carrying on the table and took off the small blanket that covered the uncooked pie. Piper who loved fresh bakery could only imagine how it taste as for the most part she has been eating God knows what that Joseph has prepared. She was also unfamiliar with how to cook a pie in the open flame. This was normally a delicate process as the crust had to be a certain way, not too flaky and not too soft.

"Were you in the mood for some adventure and decided to take on a bear?" Betty ask as she pulled out the hanging rod that would hold cooking pots so she could put the folding gridiron with telescoping handle. Although the design was similar to something people use when they go camping it was much higher to be above the flames. Piper watched the woman who seemed at home with the cooking utensils of the past or her present.

"Do you want some help?" Piper asks.

"No I got it child, you rest looks like Joseph has been working you hard," she said as Piper's clothing was quite dirty.

"Do you live around here?" Piper asks as she could not see any signs of life other than the normal inhabitants of animals.

"Not too far, its about a days trip," she replied while putting the pie in a pan. She then covered it with a lid and coasted the fire. "We stop by on occasion, he will say he does not get lonely but all men never say they get lonely," she said and smiled at Piper.

"That affliction does not change," Piper said as men in her time do not share emotion easily.

"I'm sorry," Betty said slightly confused not at the words just at the phrase.

"It's the same where I live," Piper said as Betty sat down.

"Wagon rides are not for old people," Betty said while stretching her back.

Outside Daniel and Joseph were rocking back and forth while smoking their pipes. "She's pretty," Daniel said.

"She stubborn."

"Where is her husband?" Daniel asked.

"Looking for her I hope," Joseph replied while relighting his pipe.

"Pity you need a good wife Joseph, someone to help you out here someone to grow old with," Daniel said as Joseph looked away," she would want to move on."

"What brings you this way, I know it's a days trip Daniel?" Joseph ask changing the subject.

"My wife she's persistent and she had an extra pie," Daniel replied but Joseph knew better as she wanted to check on him.

There was silence between the two men as Joseph fiddled with his pipe to either avoid conversation or avoid his memories.

Inside the pie was beginning to cook and the smell filled the room. Piper closed her eyes as the sent filled her nostrils with fresh bakery.

"You are married?" Betty ask noticing the ring.

"Yes with two sons," Piper replied and looked over at the stove.

"How did you get separated from them?" she asked and the truth was not an option. "I got lost when I went to the bathroom, somehow I got turned around and couldn't get back to camp. Then I was attacked by the bear and have been here ever since. That was about three weeks ago," Piper gave her best attempt in something believable.

"I'm so sorry but I am sure they will find you soon," Betty said and got up to attend the pie.

"How can you tell without seeing it?" Piper asked as she was used to peeking into the oven to check the crust.

"Smell I have learned over the years to know by how it smells," she replied and took off the lid. It was done to perfection and Piper was impressed. "Do you not know how to cook pie?"

"Yes but I do it differently and have different utensils," she replied and Betty was not sure what other utensils there were.

"Well now you have two ways," Betty said and put the hot pie on the table. "Lets let it cool and see what the men folk are doing," she said and headed outside.

"It smells wonderful," Daniel said and kissed her on the cheek. Piper could tell they loved each other by how they looked at each other. He looked at Betty the same way Leo looked at her. She swallowed hard to keep another breakdown at bay. Every day that attempt became harder and harder to do.

"He says I spoil him or am trying to fatten him up for the winter just in case we don't have enough food," Betty said and giggled.

"What month is this?" Piper asks.

"August," Joseph replied and Piper knew that winter was coming. This was Montana and the winter months were long and harsh.

"Have you started to prepare Joseph, I can send Daniel back to help?" Betty ask.

"Yes Ms. Baker and I need to help Daniel first," Joseph replied.

"If Piper is still here, we would love to have her," Betty said and smiled at her.

"If I am still here it will be a pleasure," Piper replied as thunder began to bark at the sky.

Daniel looked up," Well my sweet we need to have that pie and get a move on, it's going to rain," he said and Piper could not see a cloud in the sky.

They all went inside and enjoy the fresh cherry pie, Joseph favorite and now was Piper's it was the best she ever tasted even better than hers, or her grandmothers. Maybe it was the freshness or maybe it was just love put into it. This couple seemed generally concerned about Joseph and seem like good people. Piper watch the wagon write off and made note of its direction just in case she needed to get to them. In the distance she could hear thunder and sure enough dark clouds were moving in. She could see the lightning in the distance as it struck the mountain tops. It was unobstructed, no houses in the way no city lights to dim natures own. It was beautiful and a little frightening because if anything happened out here help was a long ways away.

"Piper help me tie things down," Joseph said as the wind picked up slightly. The chickens needed to be put back into the pens and other things needed to be secured. Thunder would help get some of the chickens moving in the right direction as she put some tools away in the barn. It was a mad rush, trying to beat the storm but they managed to accomplish it. The rain was starting to fall just as they got under the protection of the porch.

"Is that why you call him thunder?" Piper asked referring to his pet wolf.

"I found him at my doorstep when it was storming, he was just a pup so I called him thunder. He does have a way of knowing when a storm is coming even if the visible signs are not there," Joseph replied and they both sat on the porch as the storm went through. It immediately cooled everything down and Piper hoped that Betty and Daniel got home safely or found shelter along the way. But they were used to the life and she knew they were probably okay. But her big heart could not help but wonder.

"Maybe we should check on Betty and Daniel tomorrow instead of going to the store. To make sure they got home okay," Piper said.

"Sure, I need to take him some tools anyway," he replied as he too was concerned.

To be continued...


	5. Jane

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 5

Jane

Piper and Joseph checked on the elderly couple and was thankful that they were fine and made it through the storm. The day trip there and back was boring as for the most part Joseph and Piper did not have much to talk about. He would ask about her life in California and she could only keep it to a minimal. They were getting ready for the long trip to town and she was dreading it, as it would take three days on a wagon that was not made for comfort. Piper has some chores to take care of before they would leave the following day. Joseph would prepare the wagon while she gathered carrots from the field. She has never worked on a farm in her life and now she was standing in the middle of the field pulling carrots out of the ground. It was at least 90° and unusually hot for this time of year as fall was coming quickly upon them. She had a basket next to her and of course thunder would like to keep her company and even sometimes helped by pulling out some of the carrots and bringing to her or would just eat one.

"Thunder your not making this any easier," Piper said and felt something cold and metal on the back of her neck.

"I don't think stealing should be easy," a voice said behind her. Thunder just tilted his head as he looked at the person behind Piper.

"Um I don't think you understand," Piper said and stood slowly with her hands up as she knew it was probably a gun that was firmly placed on the back of her head.

"Well then maybe you can explain," she said and Piper turned around slowly and was now face-to-face with a Winchester rifle. The woman holding it was wearing men's clothing and was in her late 30s early 40s from what she could tell. Her features were slightly masculine but her eyes gentle.

"My name is Piper and I am helping Joseph, I'm not stealing," Piper said and she was not impressed with the explanation.

"Jane put that down," Joseph yelled while walking up to them.

"You know this carrot taker?" Jane asks.

"Yes and she is not stealing," he replied as thunder went over to Jane. She lowered her gun and padded the wolf on top of his head. "Hi thunder," she said. Piper kept looking at her like she seen her somewhere or saw her in a book.

"Calamity Jane?" Piper asks while smiling as fond memories of her childhood when she would read books about her.

"Yes do I know you?" Jane asks as she looked at Piper's features trying to recognize the face.

"No I read your stories about you when I was a child," Piper said and realized her mistake as the woman was not that much older than Piper. "I mean I read to my kids about you," she quickly reworded her sentence.

"Oh well I'm flattered, your girls should grow up well-rounded," Jane said and Joseph rolled his eyes.

"Or just make more annoying women," he said and got hard looks from both Piper and Jane.

"I have two boys," Piper said as she choked a little at mentioning her sons she missed terribly.

"Maybe your boys would like to meet me?" Jane asks and started walking towards the cabin. "So Joseph you found a woman who would tolerate you?"

"No there not his and they are not here," Piper replied while following her with the basket. Jane made it to the porch and sat down as her horse was grazing nearby. Piper explained how she got separated from her family.

"I will keep an ear out while I travel to South Dakota," Jane said and Piper was a little mesmerized at the fact she was meeting calamity Jane. A woman who inspired her and her sisters to be strong and self-reliant. Jane was also kind and compassionate as she helped the needy as much as she could. She was the original charmed one or that is how she felt while standing across from her. Joseph whom seem to have a past with her was more irritated with her unannounced appearance then impressed. "Sorry about putting a gun to your head, but it's getting close to winter and people do odd things," she said.

"Its ok I understand," Piper said as Joseph continued to prepare the wagon.

"Going to town?" Jane asks.

"Yes we think that maybe my family went there looking for me," Piper replied.

"With him?" Jane asks sympathetic.

"Yeah he's a real chatterbox," Piper replied and Jane smiled although she did not understand phrase, but she was intelligent enough to get it.

"He's not so bad just need a little washing behind the ears," Jane said as Joseph could hear the conversation and would occasionally give looks of disapproval while packing things into the back of the wagon.

"Ready for winter?" Jane asked.

"Trying too, I guess we'll pick up some things if they are not there," Piper replied and Jane looked at Piper's fading scars on her face.

"What did you run into?"

"A very big bear," Piper replied.

"Considering you're standing here I'm assuming that the bear is the one who lost."

"Nope, I would have been its meal before hibernation if Joseph would not have scared it away," Piper said and Jane leaned in the little.

"That's not how I'm going to tell it," she said and smiled a little. Piper then began to worry about changing history as calamity Jane wrote about her journeys and people she would come across, but she figured it was minor and maybe when she made it back, she would go back and read the stories just to see how she did tell the story.

"Piper we really need to get ready," Joseph said as he was becoming more irritated and frustrated having to do all the work while the two women talked.

"I should go, I need to do some hunting for dinner," Jane said and headed to her horse.

"It was good meeting you," Piper said.

"Don't worry I'll be back, something tells me you don't know how to shoot a gun," Jane said and got on her ride.

"Hopefully I don't need too."

"Everyone needs too especially out here, I wouldn't trust Joseph to teach you might shoot your foot off," she said and Joseph smirked as she rode off. Piper walked over to him as he was putting bags of food and other trade goods in the wagon.

"What would you like me to do?" She asked.

"Sure you don't want to go running off into the sunset with Jane," he replied.

"Right now it would probably be more pleasant, now do you want my help or not?" Piper asks trying to keep her calm.

"Go get the two horses in the barn," he replied and she bit her lower lip a little as she was still uncomfortable around the large beast. "Can you or not?"

"Yes," she snapped back and went to the barn. Thunder decided to join her as he had a way of coasting the animals. Piper opened the gate for the first horse that could sense her fear. It pulled back on the reins and away from her, but thunder barked and the horse stopped its temper tantrum. Piper looked down at the wolf and was a little impressed. "What are you a horse whisperer?" Piper asks but only got a sideways look from thunder. She brought the first one out and then went and got the second and if it wasn't for thunder she may not have got either. She watched as Joseph put the saddles on, she wanted to learn and hoped it was for not, but just in case it was good to know how to do it. "Why are you putting saddles on them, if were just going to use them to pull the wagon?" she asks.

"You never know, we could lose the wagon or need to get away quickly. And I may need to go hunting for food," he replied.

"What do you mean get away quickly?" Piper asks concerned.

"Its a road to the town and sometimes people get robbed," he replied and grabbed his rifle and Side arm. He then put on the consensual cowboy hat and for a brief moment, Piper recalled the many romance novels with cowboys as the main character. Joseph had a rough exterior but he aged well and was like Sean Connery are the marble man. She always wanted Leo to dress up like a cowboy for Halloween and now she was going to demand it when she got back. He put the small pipe in his mouth and climbed aboard the wagon.

"Wait I thought we were going tomorrow?" Piper asks.

"The weather is good, it may change and its still early, so we go now," he said and thunder jumped in the back.

"Wait I need somethings," Piper said and went back to the cabin to get her clothing she arrived in. They were freshly washed and she fixed the damage done by the bear. It was the first time she traveled so lightly. "Ok lets go," she said and climbed aboard. Joseph gave a quick motion with his wrist while holding the ropes that were attached to the horses and they were off. Piper has never been to Montana as they traveled she got to see it's wide open spaces and its beauty. There was nothing around just trees and mountains with beautiful grass of golds yellows and greens. It was untouched and the skies seemed to go forever. Occasionally she was brought back to the reality as they would hit a bump in the road and a jolt would go through her body. "Would it kill you to put some padding down," she said while straightening her back.

"Sorry princes," he said and Piper was getting fed up with being called that.

"You know just because I don't know how to do everything the way you do it, doesn't mean I don't do anything and there are pads for these things," she said.

"Are we going to argue the whole way?" he asks.

"No, so how do you know Jane?" Piper asks and the change of subject would either make him throw her off the wagon or shut up entirely.

"She knew my dad and would help him on the farm before winter, in return he would give her food and lodging when she needed it," he replied and Piper knew that his parents were probably dead as the lifespan in this time was short because of the hardships and lack of medical care.

"I think she likes you," Piper said and smiled.

"She wears men's clothing," he said.

"So."

"Its odd."

"Technically I was wearing men's clothing when you found me, I mean it's not men's, never mind," she said as it seemed like a useless point.

"Like I said its odd," he said.

They continued to ride on and the conversation came to a halt as he did not say much and she was not sure what to say. Thunder remained also quiet in the back of the wagon while he slept. Occasionally saying a few things here and there until finally four hours later as the sun was setting, they came to a stop. Joseph pulled over and went down a small hill to a river. Piper had to hold on as the lumpiness from before was nothing to compare to now. Finally it flattened out and he unhitched the horses and let them drink from the small river. Piper's stomach was queasy as she got off and thunder jumped out of the back. She covered her mouth as she felt the familiar nauseous that comes with an upset stomach. "Oh God," she said and ran over to a tree and vomit while Joseph was preparing a fire for the night.

"What's wrong?" he asks as she walked back over to him not feeling much better.

"Can you get wagon sickness?" she asks and he just shook his head.

"Here drink some water, it will help," he said and gave her a metal cup and poured some water into it from a large pouch.

"Thanks, just give me a minute and I will help," she said and took a drink. She let her stomach calm itself and got some bread and some of the carrots along with some other vegetables to make a soup as he got the camp ready. There wasn't much as they would be sleeping under the stars and Piper hoped it would not rain but the sky was clear. She finished cooking the soup and it was the first time over an open flame in the middle of nowhere. She was a chef after all and it showed in the ability to use whatever she had to make a good meal. The carrots and potatoes along with the green beans were soft and seasoned perfectly.

"You can sure cook," he said while eating.

"Was that a compliment?" Piper asks as she put her bowel down to give what she did not eat to thunder.

"Are you not hungry?"

"No my stomach is upset," she replied.

"To bad," he said and got more out of the cooking pot. Piper began to think of what could have caused her upset stomach, maybe it was being alone without her family, maybe she ate something that did not agree. She then began to recall that it was not just the upset stomach. She was physically exhausted and her nerves along with her patients seem to be to its breaking point. She put her hand to her stomach and closed her eyes tight.

"Oh no," she whispered.

"Are you going to be sick again?" he asks.

"No, I'm not sick, I'm pregnant," she replied and looked directly into his eyes that were now wide. He dropped his bowel of soup that thunder took full advantage of and finished what fell on the ground.

"I didn't - didn't do nothing," he said and stood up. " I swear it," he said and started to pace.

"Joseph, Joseph," Piper said as she could see he was becoming more nervous and she was.

"I don't know nothing about raising a baby," he said while continuing to pace.

"I must have been pregnant when I got here," she said and tried to calm herself. If she was home this would be good news but she was in the past and the thought of having a child without her family was terrifying not to mention hospitals were not close by.

"Well what are you going to do?" he asks.

"Um I don't know, but at least we have some time, you know to find my husband," Piper replied through her teeth.

"You should rest," he said and got her bed ready. Not that long ago he was making her do everything on her own, but now he was the ultimate gentleman.

"Joseph it's fine it's just morning sickness, it will pass," she said but took advantage of his generosity and went to the bed.

"Are you warm, because I can get more wood and make the fire bigger?" he asks.

"I'm fine," she replied and pulled up the thick blanket as thunder took off. "Where is he going?" she asks.

"Hunting, he does it at night, he is a wolf," Joseph replied and went to cleaning the dishes. He tied the houres to a nearby tree that had plenty of grass underneath for them to eat. Piper turned on her side and looked at the firelight crackle, she was terrified and excited. Would it be the daughter she always wanted but she really did not truly care as she just wanted it to be healthy. She closed her eyes and let the crickets and other nightly sounds soothe her to sleep.

To be continued...


	6. Making it to town

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews and sorry for how long this took to update.

Chapter 6

Making it to town

Piper could see the sign ahead for the small town and was thankful that the long ride was over. Even thunder was excited to be there as he jumped off the back of the wagon and ran ahead. Joseph was quiet on the rest of the way as he still seemed to be in a little shock. Piper's mind was racing as having a baby in this time period was difficult. She had issues with Chris and even Wyatt but she also had modern medicine to help. She was alone and the only one who could help her was new to this. Joseph Pulled up to the general store and after getting off he tied the houses up. Piper was about to get down when he ran to her side to help her.

"Joseph I'm only a few days pregnant, so I can do this myself for right now," she said as he smiled nervously. He seemed to be out of his comfort zone and for once she was seeing a different side of him. A gentler and gentlemanly side. "Should have told him this earlier," she thought as he has been making her work the farm.

"Um I don't know what you need and I might not have enough to trade," he said as they walked up to the store.

"Right now I need to see if anyone as asks about me and don't worry we have time," Piper said as she straightened up her dress. She decided to wear more traditional clothing considering she was going to town and did not need the attention. The score on her face was barely visible but parts could be seen. She left her hair down to cover most of it but the heat just made her wish she did not care about what people may think. Thunder stayed outside to keep an eye on the horses or that is at least what Joseph told him to do. Joseph went in with Piper behind him and there were definitely looks from people who did not recognize her. She smiled politely and would asks them if anyone new has been in town asking for a woman named Piper. All of them said no and she began to look around at the items for sale. People were saying hello will to Joseph as she came a crossed a small wooden toy. It was of a man cutting firewood and with a few pulls of a string it came to life. Small wooden gears moved the arms up and down and would think of Chris who loved his high tech toys, of course it was a PlayStation or other video game that even Leo enjoyed. She rubbed her finger over the well sanded wood as a tear fell on it and darken the light stain. She put it back down and took in a breath as she missed her children terribly and placed her hand on her stomach to calm herself. She knew that her issue with stress and how it can effect her pregnancy would not be good here.

"Mommy can I get that?" A little boy asks as he picked up the little toy that she just held.

"Oh pumpkin you have enough toys," the mother replied and Piper smiled as that phrase has not changed over the years and even said it to her sons a few times. Of course the child was relentless as all are and continued to beg. Piper looked at the mother who looked like she seen better day's. Her clothes were torn and dirty and so were his. Although this was not uncommon in this time, she could see the years of struggle on her face. Piper looked down at her wrist and a bracelet that was made of mostly silver was on it. Paige got it for her when they went to the beach for a day out. She knew that Paige would not be upset if she used it to barter as she did need some things and she wanted to help Joseph with supplies. She walked over to the store teller and began the process. She knew they needed flour but she wanted some better blankets and some soap, a hairbrush and other things. The fact that is was mostly silver gave her quite a bit of store credit. Joseph was too also using his food that he harvested to get other goods that he needed.

"Um how much is this?" Piper asks as she went back to get the toy.

"Oh just a dollar," he replied but a dollar back then was the equivalent of 20. she bought it and just as the mother and son were leaving she stopped them.

"Hay I bought this for my friends son but he already has one, so if you would like it?" Piper said as the mother smiled but was not one to accept handouts so quickly.

"Mommy can I?" the six-year-old asks while looking up as her.

"Its just going to go to waist," Piper said as she could tell she was a proud woman.

"Ok," she said and Piper handed it to the very jubilant boy. "What do you say?"

"Thank you," he said and held it close to him. Piper then handed her a piece of paper with the remaining store credit.

"I did not know he was buying the same thing so if you want to use this you can," she said and the woman took the paper. There was enough to buy grain, flour and some other things. The woman did her best to keep her eyes from watering." Have a good day," Piper said and headed back into the store.

"Thank you," the woman said softly as she was about to cry. What Piper did not know is just how much they needed those supplies as it was just the two of them and they were struggling to survive. It was enough to get them through winter and she was extremely grateful.

Inside the store clerk was packing everything that Piper purchase into the back of the wagon as Joseph came out with his items. He stopped as the back was almost completely full.

"Wait I did not get all that," he said.

"I did," Piper said as she got on the wagon. Joseph put his stuff in the back and tried to pretend like he knew as the store clerk strapped it down.

"How?" he whispered as he got on.

"I will tell you on the way home," she replied.

"We are not going home yet, I want to stop at the saloon," he said and went further into town.

"Don't tell me your a closet alcoholic?" Piper asks.

"What?"

"Nothing," she replied as they arrived." What about the stuff?" Piper asks as their wagon was not exactly theft proof.

"Thunder has it," he replied and Piper looked down at the wolf who just tilted its head at her.

"Ok but if this stuff gets stolen," she said as she got off.

"We will not be long I just want a drink," he said.

They went inside but Piper was extremely nervous about leaving all that stuff in the wagon and as they sat at the bar she would keep looking out the dirty windows.

"Joseph what will it be?" the bartender asked.

"Whiskey," he replied.

"You mam?"

"Water," Piper replied.

"Looks like you got yourself a wife Joseph," the bartender said while getting their drinks.

They both said no at the same time," she is just visiting," Joseph said and the bartender put the small shot glass down. The water looked more like the Whiskey and Piper decided to wait until they got home or back on the road.

"Aren't you a little scared that someone will steal that stuff," Piper asks.

"No thunder will handle it," he said as he took one drink out of his shut glass and drank it down in one swallow.

"Um has anyone asks for a woman named Piper?" she asks the bartender.

"No and I would recall that name, its odd," he replied and went back to getting drinks for others as Joseph giggled a bit.

"Sure you don't want to drink?" he asks.

"No I'm pregnant," Piper replied.

"So, my mom drank when she was pregnant with me," he said and Piper looked away while trying not to laugh.

"That explains a few things," she said.

"What?"

"Nothing," she replied.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what," she replied.

"You say stuff and then won't explain it," he said.

"Joseph we should probably get going," she said and some of the men smirked. Joseph seemed uncomfortable and irritated. Piper realized that opinionated women were not respected for the most part in this time and it may have made him look bad. "When ever you ready, its fine," she said in hopes to keep his manhood intact.

"That's right we will go when I am ready," he said and Piper nodded even though she wanted to kick him in the shins. He drank a few more and put his hat back on. She followed him out, but this time he did not help her get on. She stood for a moment as it was clear he was upset with her and climbed aboard. Thunder climbed on the back and snuggled in between the soft blankets as they made the long journey home.

"So how did you get all that stuff?" he asks while they left town.

"I used a bracelet, it was mostly silver," she replied.

"Oh, thanks," he said but did not look at her. It was like the words stung his lips as they came out.

"Joseph I'm sorry if I made you look bad in the saloon, sometimes I don't know when to keep my mouth shut," Piper said and he nodded and she accepted his small gesture.

To be continued...


	7. Time for the hormones

A/N:

Thank you for the Reviews.

Chapter 7

Time for the hormones

"Son of a bitch, dammit, shit son of a-," were just a few words Joseph could understand as Piper was trying to get dressed. She hated wearing 18th-century clothing, it was hot and uncomfortable and when pregnant unbearable. He stood by the wall near the exit as even thunder was hiding behind him. "Ok I need to make a new outfit or something or someone is going to die," she finished and was breathing heavily.

"I thought only Jane talked like that," he said and got the death stare from Piper that made thunder run out the open door.

"You don't get out much do you," Piper said and walked past him and outside to get some air. He let out the breath he was holding and went to say something to his trusty friend who already ran for safety.

"Coward," he said under his breath and went outside to see if he could help or if he need to join thunder in the barn. He lit his small pipe and was just about to take a relaxing hit, until it was slapped out of his hands.

"What are you doing, I'm pregnant you can't smoke around me," she said with her hands on her hips.

"I'm outside," he said while going to pick it up but she just kicked it away. "I will go to the field and do it, is that far enough away?" he asks trying not to get angry.

"You should quit, its bad for you," she said and headed for the well with a bucket she picked up along the way. Joseph just mocked her as her back was turned, but after having two kids she knew exactly what he was doing. "I see that," she said and did not even turn around. He looked befuddled and headed for the field so he could smoke in peace. He sat down on a large rock and amused himself by watching Piper get the water out of the well. For some reason every task was followed by unbelievable spewing of four letter words mixed together in such a way, that even the most uncivilized man would find impressive and maybe even consider it dirty talk. He knew that it was because she was pregnant and her mood swings would very, because he's been through this before with his wife. The memories came flashing back and his moment of enjoying the show began to change to overwhelming sadness until even that was interrupted by familiar and dreaded voice.

"You just going to sit there and let her do all the work," Jane said as she rode up to him.

"Jane no broomstick today," he said and smiled smugly. Jane was about to comment on his remarks when her heard the language coming from the well.

"She sure has a colorful vocabulary," she said.

"By the way don't smoke around her, she will punch you," he said as Jane enjoyed the pipe on occasion.

"Is she on the curse?" Jane asks.

"No pregnant," he replied," don't look at me she was before I found her apparently," he said as she raised her eyebrows at the first part of the answer.

"Oh that explains it," she said and rode over to Piper as Joseph was glad she was going to annoy someone who might just actually punch her. Thunder who could hear the horse arrived decided to come out of his hiding spot and run to Joseph and sat next to him.

"We really need to find her family," Joseph said and thunder agreed with a small bark.

Piper was struggling to pull the bucket up from the well as it was now filled with water." Oh for gods sake invent indoor plumbing already, the Romans had it so what the hell," she said and finally got it to the top but lost her balance and fell backwards landing on her behind and dumping the water. She was now soaked from the waist down.

"Do you need some help there?" Jane asks and got off her horse.

"No clearly I have it all under control," Piper said and stood up.

"You know there is a pulley system right?" Jane said and took the bucket and put it on a hook that was attached to a thick branch going acrossed the well. There was a pulley with rope around it and it would lower the bucket into the well, reducing the weight when pulling it back up. "There you are," she said and the bucket was filled with water.

"Thank you, sorry its just I'm pregnant and my hormones are going a little wonky," Piper said.

"Yes Joseph told me you were filled with seed," Jane said and Piper wrinkled her face as her stomach was still uneasy. "You know what would settle those jitters?"

"What?" Piper asks.

"Shooting something," She replied and handed Piper her rifle.

"No Jane I just need to drink something and relax," Piper said and tried to hand it back to her.

"No no, this will fix all problems or create them," she said and giggled a bit. "Now come on I have some cans you can shoot at," she continued and walked over to her horse and pulled out four empty cans that already were riddled with holes from her saddlebag. Piper whom has really never shot a rifle before until she got here was still uneasy about doing so. But Jane was not going to let her off that easily and took a drink of water before giving it a try. She usually boils the water but it just rained and it was looking much clearer and considering the time she was in chances of contamination were slim. Joseph decided to move as he was in the line of fire and went to doing his daily chores with thunder close beside him.

"All right now take aim but hold your breath before firing and then squeezed the trigger lightly. Make sure to nussle the butt of the gun into your shoulder," Jane said and Piper did what she instructed. She held her breath and used the site to aim and slowly squeeze the trigger. The gun went off and Piper jumped a bit but did manage to hit the target. "Women are better shots then men, but they will never admit that," Jane said and patted Piper on the shoulder showing her approval. Piper laughed a little as it was nice to have another woman around, whom would have blended into her time with ease. Piper took a two more shots and hit a some and missed some but Jane was right, it did make her feel better somehow or maybe it was just having her around that did.

"Jane how do stand it, isn't that outfit hot?" Piper asks while looking at what Jane was wearing.

"At times but it gets mighty cold here at night and winter is on our heels," she replied.

"I need to make something more suitable for summer, this is killing me," Piper said while looking at her dress.

"Honestly I don't know how any woman wears that, how are you supposed to get any work done," Jane said as she put her rifle away.

"Would you like some coffee?" Piper asks.

"Would a cow like to be milked," Jane replied and headed for the cabin. Piper assumed that was yes and grabbed the bucket of water to take in with her.

Eventually Joseph would join them although he preferred to be doing something else he needed a break from the heat. They sat at the table and enjoyed some pie that Betty brought over a few days ago.

"Oh that filled the belly," Jane said and pulled out her small pipe as Joseph started to do the same but then Piper gave him that look and he put it down. He then lowered Jane's.

"Sorry, its just its bad for the baby," Piper said and Jane obliged by putting her's back in her pocket.

"I'm going outside," Joseph said.

"Jane would you like a piece of pie for the rode," Piper asks.

"That would be mighty kind of you," Jane replied and Piper wrapped it up in a towel to keep it fresh.

Jane rode off into the sunset as Piper cleaned up the table and then looked at the pan she used. It had hardened remnants of pie left on it. She had to boil water and then pour it into the pan to have any hope of removing it. She missed the sink at home, she missed Leo helping her do the dishes and she missed her son's whom would flee the room quickly after dinner to avoid cleanup. She sat down as a wave of sadness was replacing the anger from before.

"You ok?" Joseph asked as he stood uncomfortably near the table.

"I miss them so much," Piper replied while crying.

"Don't worry we will find them or they will find you," he said and grabbed some material that Piper purchase earlier when he went to town. "Here you can make more comfortable clothing," he said in hopes it would distract her. Piper took the material along with threaded needle.

"Thanks and sorry I was such a bitch today," she said through sobs and while crying started working.

"Its ok I know its because of the baby," he said and he went back to table to help clean up

To be continued.


	8. Losing hope

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 8

Losing hope

Piper was sitting on the tree stump where she came through the portal over a month ago. She ran her fingers over the carving she made on fallen Oak-tree to signify she was there in case they came through looking for her. She began to fear the worst, could something have happened to them or they can't reopen the portal were just a few dark thoughts that occupied her. She wanted to scream out as she has already prayed over and over again for their return or for them to be ok. She knew the boys had their aunts and dad but they would start to asks where she was. "How would Leo explain if they can't get me back, what will Wyatt try?" were just a few of the questions she torture herself with.

"Piper its getting late," Joseph said as he stood by a tree. He was used to her coming here and sometimes she would lose track of time and he had to go get her. Piper wiped her face with a handkerchief he gave her a a while back ago. She then stood up and faced him.

"I'm ready," she said softly because if she spoke normally, it would have been more like a cry. He said nothing as they went to the horse and thunder whom was waiting for them. The ride back was quiet as the sun took refuge behind the horizon. She could feel the nights getting colder as the arrived at the house. They went in and Piper started making some tea for them. Joseph whom normally did not drink it, was becoming accustomed to it. He put wood on the fire to get it hot while Piper prepared a tea bag. There were no per-made back then and she had to be creative in making a filter for it to strain through and used a new sock she balked at the general store. It was not as strong as she was used to but it worked. Tea was also expensive back then, so they only had it on occasions. They drink in mostly silence as Piper stared at the cup while Joseph would occasionally add wood to the fire.

"Thanks for the tea Piper, I should be going to bed, so good night," he said and grabbed some blankets he kept by the door and was about to head out to the barn. He has been sleeping out there as he knew sharing a bed with her was out of the question.

"Wait, its really cold tonight," she said and began to feel guilty for letting him do that since she's been there.

"Its ok Piper, us in Montana are used to it," he said but she stopped him.

"I know but this is your house and I would feel better if you were warm," she said.

"It means we would have to share the bed," he said.

"Well just don't take it all and we should be ok," she said and went to clean up the table as thunder jumped on the bed towards the end.

"Hay not all of us can fit on there," Joseph said and made him get off. Piper put a blanket down near the bed for thunder to sleep on. "Piper you sure about this?"

"Yeah its fine, we are both adults," she replied and he took off his boots while she climbed in. She wanted to change into her pajamas that she made, but she was too tired and it was too cold, so they both left their clothes on. They both slept back to back and there was no way they could not touch. At first they were both uncomfortable until finally exhaustion of the day's work made them close their eyes. The rooster would wake them at 5:30 AM sharp and Piper hated the dam thing. She covered her head with the blanket as Joseph got up to start his day.

"I swear its going to be dinner one day," she mumbled.

"If we don't get prepared for winter, it just may be," he said and put on his boots.

"Fine," she said and reluctantly climbed out of bed. She sat there opening her eyes and closing them slowly. She then wrapped her arms around herself as she could feel the cold that was not kept at bay by the fire embrace her. "What do you think the temperature is?" she asks but mostly in a stretched yawn.

"Probably 45," he replied and lit the oil lantern to check. Thunder was already scratching at the door to be let out. He raised up the light and was right on the temperature. Piper got up and shuffled her feet to let the wolf outside. The moment she opened the door a cold blast hit her.

"Go, go," Piper said as she wanted to close it quickly. Thunder ran out to do his business and she shut the door.

"How cold does it get in California?" he asks and lit some more oil lanterns to light up the place.

"During the winter and night, it can get in the 30s," she replied.

"So this is nothing, why are you cold?"

"Yeah it warms up quickly and its not a bitter cold," she said and started the process of making coffee. She missed everything about modern conveniences especially when trying to wake up.

"It can get to 40 below here during the winter," he said and sat down at the table. Piper has been in cold climates before when skiing, but there was heat with insulation, this place had only the fireplace. "Hay you want to go fishing, we need to smoke it so we can store it?" he asks.

"Do I need to be good at it?" Piper asks as she took a cup off the fireplace mantel.

"No its mostly luck anyway and you could help with the smoking," he replied.

"That I actually know how to do," she said as her culinary experience would come in handy.

"Now we just need to keep thunder from eating what we catch," he said as she sat down with her cup. The coffee would take another few minutes before it was ready. "You may want to make some warmer clothes for winter, just in case your still here," he said.

"Well lets hope that doesn't happen, no offense," she said and the thought of having a child alone, was terrifying.

"I need to make one more trip to town before it will get impossible to make," he said and Piper went to get the kettle that was boiling. She used the same method for straining the coffee by using a different sock.

"How long do we have?" she asks.

"Maybe a month," he said and she spilled some by accident. He quickly moved to avoid getting burned.

"Sorry, sorry are you ok?" she asks.

"Fine it missed, but are you?"

"I just didn't know it was so close," she replied and sat back down while putting her hand on her stomach.

The sun would finally rise and warm-up the earth as they started their chores. First was feeding the livestock including the chickens. Next was cutting wood that seemed never-ending. Joseph would go out into the woods and cut down manageable trees, he would then use the wagon and horses to pull them back to be managed to smaller pieces and so forth and so on. Wood was life along with water in this time, it kept you warm, cooked your food and purified your water. That process of getting firewood took half a day and there was still the small farm that needed attended. Some vegetables were ready for picking while others need it some more time. There was no sense in replanting as winter was around the corner. Piper knew how to can and prepare food for keeping as she caned with her Grams when she was younger. Joseph had a seller to keep the food at a cooler temperature so it would stay longer. Meat was always an issue as it would require hunting, trapping or fishing. He would not kill his livestock as he needed them for other reasons including milk, eggs and use on the farm. She always wondered what it would be like to live like this for a while, no cell phones, no e-mails no one telling you what to do. The closest to freedom she has ever felt, but it came with a price. The day's were long and the work extremely hard. Emails and cell phones did not seem so bad after all. It was time to go fishing and he grabbed his makeshift rod and a few other essentials and put them in the back of the wagon. Piper grabbed the necessary spices and some other things she might need. Thunder jumped into the back as Piper climbed on and sat next to Joseph.

"You ready?" he asks.

"We might have to pull over a few times," she replied while holding her stomach.

"Morning sickness?" he asks and she nodded.

"Do you want to stay home?"

"No I will just have to do chores," she replied as a leisurely day of fishing seems better. He gave the Command to the horses and they headed off to a river that he fished at. On the way they had to stop at least three times so Piper could vomit. She did bring some crackers with her and would nibble on them on the way.

"We are here," he said and she was very thankful as she got off. He took everything out and found a nice place to sit so she could relax a little. The temperature was at least 65 and much better than 45 as he got ready to cast his line. Piper sat under a tree and looked at the river. The water was clear and was barely moving as the mountains reflected on its surface. She could not get over how big this place was and how beautiful. She began to remember when she went fishing with the boys and Leo when they went camping over a weekend. She had to fight back tears as she felt those memories would not be re-created. She did not know how long she was drifting in and out of memory land when Joseph's voice broke the silence.

"I got one," he said excitedly as he pulled it in. Piper went to help him and they got it to land as thunder wanted to play. "No thunder," Joseph said and pushed him away as Piper was holding down the fish while it flapped around.

"Nice trout," she said as she has prepared a lot of fish in her day.

"Yeah, lets hope for more," he said and Piper took a knife and cut through the spine near the head to kill it quickly. She did not want to hit it as it could damage the meat. She would then gut and fillet it as Joseph continued to catch a few more. Piper would toss pieces of the fish that she could not use to thunder so he would not keep trying to eat the good stuff. She took a small piece of flesh and eat it. The freshness was amazing, no toxins, no pollution's just pure untainted fish.

"Hay you shouldn't do that, it's not cooked," he said.

"No its fine, its called sushi and as long as it's fresh, it will not hurt you. Here try some," she said and cut a piece for him.

"No that's okay, I like my meat cooked," he said as he brought two more up.

"You don't know what you're missing," she said and continued to hold it out for him. He was hungry and if she was not afraid of eating considering she was pregnant, then maybe it was ok. He took the piece and slowly put it in his mouth. He began to eat and while cringing as he was waiting for some kind of horrible taste or to die on the spot. "See its good," she said.

"Its ok," he said but he did actually like it," but still like it cooked."

"Me too," she said.

Joseph made a small fire as it was getting close to dinner and they were both hungry. Piper used some of her spices to prepare the fish along with some vegetables she brought. Thunder was quite full of little morsels Piper gave him and he sat quietly next to Joseph.

"Once we are done, we will need to make the smoker," he said.

"What?" Piper asks as she thought they were done for the day.

"Sorry I thought you knew about this?"

"How to prepare the fish but not on how to make a smoker and that will take hours," she replied.

"We will be here all night, that's why I brought the blankets," he said.

"Oh goody," she said as a man came up to them. She noticed Joseph immediately tense up and so did she as thunder also got to his feet.

"Got a new woman already?" the man asks while getting off his horse.

"Frank," Joseph said as he walked over to a tree where his rifle was leaning against it. Piper wanted to have her powers desperately but she did not and picked up the knife next to her. She did not know this man and the way Joseph was acting, he apparently was not friendly.

"I am just visiting," Piper said.

"Is that what you call it," Frank said and Piper knew what he meant by that.

"Hay don't insult her," Joseph said.

"How much, I didn't think you had any spare money laying around. You could have used it to get a doctor for my sister when she was giving birth," Frank said as he got closer. Piper could see the revolver on his side and hoped he would not reach for it.

"Frank just go on to where ever the hell you were going," Joseph said as thunder began to growl.

"You and I will have more then words one day," Frank said and went back to his horse as Joseph kept a firm hand on the rifle. Once the man left, Piper put the knife down but her hand was shaking slightly. She was used to confrontation but mostly with demons and her being pregnant made her extremely protective of her body. Joseph started working on the smoker but decided to carry his rifle.

"Who was he?" she asks while helping him.

"My wife's brother," he replied.

"Your married, I thought."

"She died during childbirth," he said but never looked into her eyes and just kept working.

"Oh god Joseph, I am so sorry," she said with her hand to her heart.

"It was a long time ago and I rather not talk about it," he said but Piper was concerned about Frank.

"Ok but he clearly wants to hurt you," she said.

"He wants to kill me but everyone knows that, so if I end up dead he will be the first person the Sheriff goes too," he said and used some hide to rap around a frame he created with small branches. He then moved some hot embers from the fire to put under the teepee like structure. "Listen bears will be a problem so keep a look out," he said.

"Great, bad guy and bears," she said and started looking around. She wanted to be back at the cabin where there were four walls that kept the outside world, outside.

"Don't worry I will stay up and thunder will warn us if anything comes close," he said.

Piper did not ask about the baby as she assumed it died with the mother. This was a normal occurrence during this time as most people did not have access to hospitals or modern medical care. Now she was extremely concerned mostly because she has issues with childbirth the last two times and now she was in the middle of nowhere, and winter was coming.

To be continued...


	9. Piper tells the truth

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 9

Piper tells the truth

The book of Shadows went flying across the room, slamming hard against the wall of the attic. Phoebe along with Paige jumped as Leo sat down and put his hands to his face. The keys they spent over a month getting did not work and now they had to wait.

"Leo there has to be something," Phoebe said as she could feel his despair.

"What, we tried the only thing that had a chance and I have no idea on how to kill that dam spell that Piper cast," he said as Wyatt came in. "Hay buddy what are you doing up?" he asks and tried not to show his worry and panic.

"I want mommy," he replied while rubbing his eyes.

"I know me too but she is away right now and she might be gone for awhile, but I know she loves you and misses you," he said and picked him up to take him back to bed. Paige picked up the book and put it back in place.

"Phoebe there is something else we need to talk about," she said.

"We are down the power of three, I know but Paige my only concern is getting Piper back," Phoebe said and took off her glasses to rub her eyes.

"Me too but if we are attacked and it requires it, then we are screwed," Paige said as Leo came back in.

"The boys are not going to just sit by for long. Wyatt has already tried to find her and he along with Chris are scared," he said and sat back down.

"Maybe he's powerful enough to reopen the portal or kill the thing Piper sent?" Paige asks.

"Paige I can't put him through that, what if he can't and gets hurt or he finds out why it was sent," he replied.

"Leo we are running out of options and time," Phoebe said as white lights filled the room. Once the lights dissipated they all stood in shock as Prue was standing there. "Oh my god."

"They sent me for the power of three, until Piper gets back," Prue said as the room remained still. She smiled and started crying as she has wanted to see her sisters again. Phoebe and Prue rushed each other along with Leo and they hugged as Paige stood back a little. "Hay baby sis," Prue said and pulled her in for a hug.

Back in the past Piper was laying in bed as the depression, loneliness and worry finally got to her. The sun was up and Joseph was already doing chores as she pulled the blanket over her head. He understood but needed her to help as the amount of food and supplies would needed to be tripled if she is still there after the birth. "Piper I could use your help," he said but all she did was pull the blanket tighter."I know you miss them but if we don't get this work done then all they are going to find is bodies," he said again and she said nothing. "Fine you leave me no choice," he said and pulled the blanket off. She has not taken a bath in over a week and it was becoming very noticeable. "First you get cleaned up because sleeping next to you, is getting kind of difficult. Next you feed the chickens and we go from there, oh and dress warm its getting colder," he finished and headed out the door. Piper continued to stay put and even tried to pull the blankets back over her head but thunder just kept pulling them back down.

"Dammit stop it," she said and the wolf pulled the blankets completely off and dragged them outside. She looked down at herself and has never felt so disgusting in her life. All she could think about was her family and wanted to hold her husband and boys badly. She had no energy at all, her emotions drained every physical part of her or so it seemed. She was barely eating but the fact she was pregnant is the only reason why she did. Piper got up reluctantly and stepped outside into the cold air. Fall was almost over and winter would be there soon. The first order of business was to take a bath but going to the Creek was out of the question considering the water would be freezing. Joseph had a small copper tub that he had to pull his knees to his chest in order to fit in. Piper was much smaller but she could not completely stretch out. First she had to get water from the well and heat it up enough that it would not burn. Then pore it into the tub until filled to a adequate height. This process took over 45 minutes to do and while the water got hot she would find some clothing that was clean to ware. Luckily Joseph has been doing laundry while she refused to get out of bed. She undressed and stepped into the lukewarm water and used some soap she made. Everything was a challenge in this time, including taking a simple bath especially when you don't have the energy to do much of anything. He came in and she pulled her knees to her chest as he looked away.

"Good to see you up," he said while getting some tools.

"How do you do this in the winter?" she asks as the well may be frozen.

"I melt snow," he replied and headed back out.

"God please don't let me be here for that," she said and forced herself to get out as the cold air would hit heard and quickly. She forgot to get a towel ready and began to look frantically for something as her body began to shiver. She opened a trunk in hopes to find something to use and after rummaging through it, she came across something familiar. Different color candles and a scribing Crystal," Oh my god," she said and closed it quickly as she was still naked and wet. She found a towel and dried off as her mind began to ponder the possibilities. "Was he a witch and does he have powers or just practice or was it is wife?" she asks herself and potentially might have the way home," But how do I approach him with this without telling him the truth?" she thought while getting dressed. A new burst of energy fueled from hope was making her move much faster than before. She ran outside and her desire to get home overwhelmed her fear of asking him of telling him. "Joseph we need to talk," she said as he was cutting some wood.

"Could you feed the chickens first?" he asks.

"It can wait," she replied.

"No it can't," he said and Piper grabbed the bucket filled with chicken feed and started spreading it out on the ground. She was still debating on how to handle this and hoped he would not turn her in for witchcraft. After she finished she went back to him while playing with her hands in front of her.

"Joseph please we really need to talk," she said and he stopped what he was doing as she clearly was nervous.

"Is the baby ok?" he asks.

"Yeah she is fine, its about what I found in your trunk," she replied and he tightened up.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"The candles and the Crystal I know what they are used for," she said and he went to go get more wood.

"I don't know what your talking about," he said.

"Its ok I am a witch Joseph," Piper said knowing that he was concerned that she may say something to someone. He stopped and looked at her. He then walked quickly over to her and she backed up a little.

'Never say that to anyone, do you understand," he said.

"Trust me I know but that is not the point. Are you a witch or was it your wife?" Piper asks wanting to get to the point quickly.

"My wife," he replied and headed back to the house as Piper followed him. Her hair was still wet but she was more interested in maybe using him or the things in the trunk to get home.

"Did she have powers?"

"Piper we should not even talk about this," he said and started putting his tools away.

"Ok Joseph I know this is going to sound crazy, but its important that I know if she had powers or not," Piper said.

"What do you mean powers, she just went out to the woods and prayed," he said and was getting uncomfortable.

"I did. Joseph I am from the future that's why I don't know how to do half of this stuff everything is automated and there is indoor plumbing with hot water. I came here to stop a demon from killing someone important our family and got stuck here," she said and his face was blank as he listened to what sounded like complete and utter fiction.

"You are crazy," he said.

"Its true. I just want to get home and maybe this can help me," she said and went to the trunk. Joseph immediately stopped her.

"No Piper that is not possible, there is no such thing as actual witches or time travelers," he said.

"You know what, I don't care if you believe me or not but I need to get home and this maybe the only way," she said but Joseph would not budge.

"No if anyone sees you doing this, they will hang you or burn you and the baby," he said and Piper sat down on a chair as she knew he was right.

"Would you believe me if I could prove it?" she asks.

"How?"

"Paper do you have a newspaper?" she asks but he looked confused. "Um who is running for president?" she asks.

"James Garfield and Winfield Hancock," he replied.

"The Election is in November right?" she asks.

"Yes and," he said.

"Garfield wins," she said.

"Piper that's a 50-50 guess, your going to have to do better than that," he said and sat down at the table. Piper began to think and try to remember her history classes or something particular about this election.

"It will be the smallest popular vote victory and he gets shot by a assassin after 200 days in office," she said.

"So I will have to wait until the election and then 200 days after to find out if your telling the truth?" he asks.

"Its all I got," she replied.

"Ok then we wait. If your right then I do what I can to help you, until then don't touch any of it. To be honest I don't trust it and I believe it may have killed my wife and unborn baby," he said and Piper wanted desperately to try, the fact was she did not have any of her powers and she has already tried spells even simple ones were not working.

"Then we wait," she said and got up to finish her chores. Joseph sat back as he was taking in what she just said. It would explain why her family has not found her yet but it was still heard story to believe. Maybe she is just having a breakdown either way it will have to wait till November.

To be continued...


	10. First Frost

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 10

First Frost

Piper wrapped herself in the blanket by the log she has sat on for over Two months now while thunder kept her company. It was getting very cold and she was Starting to show. The horse she rode Grazed on the grass that was still easy to get too as she has finally learned how to ride. She opened her hand to reveal the crystal she has tried to use to get back home, but nothing would work. She hoped that her daughter would have her powers and she could tap into them but that was not the case. Probably because she was without hers, Mel would not have them as well. Piper squeezed the crystal hard, its cold exterior would compete with the cold from the forest. She was getting angry at the fact she has been there so long, so alone. She tried to keep the bad thoughts at bay but they were always creeping up, lingering in the background awaiting for moments of vulnerability to strike. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the smell of her sons shampoo and the taste of her husband's lips. Her sisters laughs and all the other things that gave her joy. Thunder put his head on her lap and she smiled at what appear to be a attempt to make her feel better. She put her hand on its head and decided to head back to the house.

"Let's go home thunder," she said and he followed along side as she rode back. It was early morning and Joseph was already out doing chores as usual.

"You should not stay out that long," he said while getting some water out of the well.

"I know but it helps me think," she said while taking the horse back to the barn. When she came back he was already in the house and seemed distant. "Are you mad at me or something?" she asks.

"Piper I think your trying to come up with a excuse of why your family has not come back for you, the whole witch thing," he replied and put some water in the pot to boil. She folded her arms and was and because she was already feeling angry, he did not help that go away.

"So I am just making everything up, you know what I don't care if you believe me or not," Piper said and went to make the bed. "And another thing this bed is scratchy and lumpy, we need to use feathers or something softer," she said and roughly made the bed.

"Oh sorry that my accommodations are not suitable for you," he said and grabbed his tools off the wall to head out.

"God your just like my husband, the moment we start to argue, you run off," she said he stood at the front door.

"Maybe because he does not want to argue over something stupid," he said and left and she sat down on the bed trying desperately to calm herself. Ever since she told him what she was he has been cold to her. The day would go on and she would do what she could with the Chores but they hardly ever said a word to each other. Now she was feeling more alone than ever and starting to believe that maybe her family did not want her back. Joseph was feeding the chickens and when he went to the barn to put some things away, Piper was sitting in the corner crying. He stood there for a moment as he felt bad for her but was still upset with how she might be making things up. He walked over to her and gave her a handkerchief. "Here," he said and she looked up at him. Her eyes were filled with sorrow and it hit his heart hard." I didn't mean it you know about your family."

Piper used the handkerchief to wipe her eyes." I keep thinking that maybe you're right, but I don't want to believe that, but I don't know what's worse, the fact they may not want me back or they may be dead, Oh god I think I am going to be sick," she said and stood up while holding her stomach. She turned away and began to vomit.

"Come on lets get you inside," he said and helped her back to the house. Once there he made her some tea. "You need to stay off your feet for a little while, you have been working to much," he said and the once cold demeanor changed to a much warmer and friendlier one. He put a short log under her feet so she could have them up a little and put a blanket around her. "Better?" he asks.

"Yeah, thanks Joseph and I am sorry if I put down your farm," she said.

"My wife was like that when she was pregnant, so I understand," he said and looked away as he did not like to talk about it.

"What did she look like?" Piper asks and he was fidgeting with something on the fireplace mantel.

"She had emerald eyes and light blonde hair and the most beautiful smile," he replied but his voice cracked.

"She sounds beautiful," Piper said as this was the first time he truly opened up.

"She was and not just the outside but the inside," he said and cleared his throat. "I need to finish up some things, but you stay put ok," he said and headed back out.

Back at the manner Leo was looking at a picture of them together that was on the fireplace mantel. He picked it up and gazed as he recalled the day it was taken. It was a beautiful summer day and they went to the park to have a picnic, just the two of them. He closed his eyes trying to remember the smell of her perfume, the way her eyes glistened in the sunlight and her smile, her laugh.

"You ok?" Paige asks as she put her hand on his back.

"I miss her so much," he replied through tears. Paige hugged him as she too missed her older sister. It has not been the same since she's been gone like a large piece of them was missing.

"Me too," she said as Prue and Phoebe stood by the door with the boys.

"Come on guys lets get you something to eat," Prue said and took them into the kitchen.

"Why is daddy sad, does he miss mommy?" Little Chris asks.

"Yes sweetie but she will be home soon," Prue replied.

"When?" Wyatt asks.

"Just be patient," Prue replied and went back to making the sandwiches. After she finished she put the plates in front of them. "Mommy cuts the crust off," he said and she smiled and made it the way Piper did. She let them eat and took a walk outside to keep from showing the boys how Worried she was. She was sent back to help with the power of three and it was nice to reconnect to her family and meet Paige, but she wished it was on better circumstances. She looked up at the sky and a Hummingbird flew past her and started to drink the sweet nectar from Piper's favorite flower. "Please be ok," she whispered and after the Hummingbird was done she picked some of the flowers to take back inside.

Piper was making a stuffed animal for her little girl that was still in her womb. She was glad that she new how to nit but would rather be preparing the nursery, then doing this. It was getting close to November and the elections were coming. Would it be enough to convince Joseph or would he continue to not want to believe she was from the future.

"How are you feeling?" he asks coming in for the night.

"Better, just got a little tired that's all," she replied as she has already empty her stomach twice that day. Her nerves were putting her on edge and that was not good for the baby.

"We should probably go to town tomorrow, it will take us at least three days for the election," he said and Piper did not reply right away. "Or I can, the traveling would probably not be good for the baby." he said noticing she really did not want to go.

"Thanks and my vote should not count anyway, oh wait I'm not allowed to vote," she said as women did not get the right to vote until the 1920s.

"Does that change?" he asks and sat at the table.

"Yes, and we can own land and businesses pretty much the same rights as a man," she said while putting her knitting stuff away for the night.

"About time," he said and Piper was slightly surprised.

"What?"

"That's why I'm going to vote, if we don't do our responsibility as citizens than we can't complain about who ends up there or about what laws get passed or undone. A city is the way it is, because it's people are the way they are," he said and Piper recognize the quote.

"Plato," she said.

"My wife was a avid reader and made me one as well," he said and walked over to the wall and opened the door. Inside were over 100 books and back then were not easy to acquire. Piper's eyes widened as she has not read anything in 2 ½ months. "She would bake the most magnificent bread and sell it at the market. She then used the money to order books," he said and she slowly got up and walked over to the cabinet.

"May I?" she asks and he nodded. She put her hand on one and pulled it out. It was Moby Dick first edition. The book was worth thousands in her time and even in the past was expensive. She put it to her chest and took in its sent. That smell of a bookstore filled with endless adventures and characters going against all odds. Hope, inspiration, laughter, knowledge where encompassed in beige pages and hugged lovingly with leather and tough string. Entertainment at its best Piper Always seen it that way.

"Sorry I would have shown those to you sooner if I knew you liked to read," he said and she went back to her seat and gently lowered herself.

"No its fine and thank you," she said and moved the small amount of light from the oil lantern closer so she could read it. Joseph looked at her for a brief moment could see his wife sitting there, completely engulfed in a good book and oblivious to the world. He pressed his lips together while trying to hold back tears.

"I need to check on the cattle," he said and left the house. Piper was too occupied to hear him and continued to read. It was not until the oil ran out of the lamp and the dark of night made it impossible to read any longer. She put the book on the table and made her way to bed next to Joseph and of course thunder. She fell asleep with a slight smile as for a moment in time her worries and concerns were replaced with a fantastic story. Even the cold that pressed and scratched at the windows did not wake her. The next day she awoke feeling somewhat refreshed and a new sense of hope. This was her white whale, her challenge to overcome and she new that her sisters and her husband would protect her boys. She needed too focus on herself and her unborn child. Joseph was full of surprises, from his wife being a witch to his collection of books and his compassion towards her. She could not understand why he was still single, why some women did not pick him up after his wife died, but he did seem broken when ever he mentioned her name. Piper knew better than anyone what it was like to lose the love of your life as she has many times and it almost broke her. She made coffee and started breakfast before the sun even rose. She put more firewood on the dying fire to warm up the place. It was the first time she was awake before Joseph and after letting thunder out to do his business, she began to plan. If she was going to be stuck here for a while then she was going to be ready and try to bring some modern conveniences to the past. She sat down at the table and lit the oil lantern and started to draw up plans for bringing the outhouse closer without the smell. She knew that winter is coming and time was running out to do any outside work like this, but it kept her busy and her mind occupied on not just surviving but thriving. She also drew up plans for a small loft were Mel could sleep once she was born. Piper would continue to try everyday a new spell or something to get her home, even though she technically had no powers something was better than nothing.

"Your up Early," he said and rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning," she said and put some fresh cooked eggs on his plate along with some toast with homemade butter.

"I should have let you see those books sooner if this was what it did for you," he said and stretched his body to wake up.

"It did help," she said and they both ate. Piper got up to let thunder in and left some for him as she has grown fond of the pet wolf. "Um I came up with some ideas to make things easier this winter," she said nervously as telling him how to improve anything usually ended with an argument.

"Well considering you're from the future, I will listen," he said.

"So you believe me?"

"Nope not yet, but if you can make it easier then why not," he said and she sat next to him while going over the plans. At first he thought it would be nothing that it would not work, but the more she talked about the more it was feasible and doable.

"So what do you think?"

"It could work and should Only take me about two days but are you sure about the smell?" he asks.

"I'm sure this compost will completely hide it and we can change it out once it gets warmer," she replied.

"Ok but I still need to go to town and get some things and vote," he said and Piper smiled as having a attached bathroom was something to get excited about.

"I can start doing some stuff," she said.

"No your be alone and if anything happens, no one will be here to help you, catch up on your reading and wait for me," he replied and she nodded. While he was getting ready she was starting to panic as the word alone hit her. What if she fell, what if she got sick, what if a wild animal attacks.

"Joseph maybe I should go with you, I know its a long ride but I don't think I can be here alone," she said and he paused for a moment.

"Alright but it will not be pleasant, the nights are going to be cold," he said and Piper went back into the house to begin to prepare. She hoped they had enough blankets and before leaving she stopped at the cabinet and grabbed a book to take with her. Thunder took his place in the back and they headed out for the long three-day ride. Piper would read on occasion and then make conversation with Joseph. They would laugh as they talked about the book she was reading that have funny parts and the characters they like the most. It was the first time she truly felt comfortable around him and he seemed to open up a little.

To be continued...


	11. We will also find each other

A/N:

Thank you for the reviews.

Chapter 11

We will also find each other

Piper was now three months pregnant and everyday that passed was more she would believe that she would never return home. Her mood swings were worse than never as the lose of her family, even though they were not dead but not in her life was becoming overwhelming. She stepped outside and winter was here as a light dusting of snow was on the ground and the temperature was in the 30s. She made her way to the barn where Joseph was working on the baby crib. He was sanding it smooth when she stepped in out of the cold. There was a stove in there that he used to heat metal and to keep the animals warm. She stood next to it and let her body warm-up.

"Hi how are you feeling today?" he asks

"I haven't thrown up yet," she replied.

"That is always a good start of a day," he said and blew off the sawdust.

"You're good with your hands," Piper said and hoped he would not take that in any other way than what it meant.

"Well, I am a true labourer. I earn that I eat, get that I wear. Owe no man hate, envy no man's happiness," he said and Piper had a flashback of Leo was the handyman of the house and first met Melinda Warren.

"What?" Piper asks as she was not sure if she heard it correctly.

"Shakespeare," he replied and apparently she did. She smiled as he continued to work on the baby crib and recalled when Leo talked about past lives. Could it be him she thought.

"Joseph do you believe in past lives?" she asks.

"My wife talked about it, she said we would always find each other no matter what time we were in," he replied and ran his hand over the smooth surface of the wood. "I think its done," he said proudly.

"It's beautiful," she said as she looked at him differently now and felt a warming in her heart. Fate can be cruel but sometimes lend you a helping hand. She rubbed her belly as the baby was apparently restless and felt her kick."she kicked," She said.

"Can I feel?" he asks.

"Sure," Piper replied and he put his hand to her stomach. He felt some movement and smiled. Piper then felt her heart ache again as it should have been Leo and she walked back over to the stove.

"Sorry," he said knowing how much she missed him and her children.

"Its ok," she said.

"I still can't believe you're from the future, I mean my wife always talked about time travel and other realms, I just never really experienced it," he said.

"Sorry about him getting assassinated, I know you voted for him," Piper said as her prediction came true.

"Its ok they're all the same," he said and started putting his tools away.

"Was your wife in a coven?" Piper asks.

"No why?'

"I just thought if I could find someone with power they could help me get home," she replied as they walked back to the cabin.

"No she practiced by herself and trust me I was always scared for her, but how can I make someone not believe in their God or gods," he said and sat at the table while looking at the latest project they just completed. "Or you sure they will not be a smell?"

"Yes I promise and considering how cold it is, I'm glad we finished it," Piper replied while looking at the new attached bathroom. The even used an old bucket to make a sink with a drain hole that went outside. Of course in the dead of winter that would probably freeze as they had no way to insulate it. But it was something they could use while they could. There was no toilet, just a wooden box with a hole and a lid. But again it was better than having to go outside. "What about a fortune teller, it there one in town?"

"I think so but they're mostly fake and we can't go back into town," he replied.

"Why?'

"Because were about to have a big snowstorm," he replied.

"How do you know that?"

"Just do, probably about 2 to 3 feet," he replied.

"Oh god," Piper said as the most snow she's ever seen has been on ski slopes.

"We need to make sure that there is plenty of wood in the cabin and food," he said.

"Definitely," Piper agreed when a knock on the door surprised them.

"Who could that be," he said and opened it. The next thing he knew was he was knocked to the ground by a punch and Piper tried to use her powers out of habit and when nothing happened, she immediately put her hand to her stomach as a form of protection.

"Hello Joseph," Frank said with his gun drawn and two men behind him.

"Frank what is wrong with you?" Joseph asked as he stood and stood in front of Piper.

"I told you that I would get this land back and get revenge for my sister's death," Frank said as the other two men stepped in and close the door.

"You just want the land you never cared about her sister," Joseph said and began to back up, pushing Piper behind him.

"Doesn't matter, now you will sign over the deed or bad things will happen," Frank said and Piper saw the rifle leaning against the wall near the bed.

"I'm not doing that, she hated you," Joseph said and Piper nudged him in the back.

"Don't make this worse," she whispered while trying to maneuver him to the gun as he kept his eyes on the three men. In the distance thunder whom was out hunting stopped and growled. He then took off towards the cabin.

"Hated me, you don't know anything about us we had a unusual relationship," Frank said.

"I know about your unusual, your tried to kill her when she got this land the first time, even your father knew you would destroy it," Joseph said and Piper nudged him again.

"Sign the deed Joseph or you and your little whore will die," Frank said.

"Leave her out of it and she is pregnant you son of a bitch," Joseph said as they got closer to the gun.

"Like I said little whore," Frank said as the other two men snookered and Piper eyed him down. Thunder came rushing in and attacked one of the men, biting hard on his arm that had a gun in it. The momentary distraction was enough for Piper to gram the gun and give it to Joseph. Frank was about to shoot thunder when a gunshot went off. Frank looked down at his chest and saw blood while the other man took aim and Piper tossed a knife that was on the bedside table and hit him in the shoulder. Thunder took care of the other man by breaking his neck with his strong chews. Frank took aim at Joseph and he fired again and this time Frank fell backwards as the bullet connected. Piper grabbed the hand gun they kept on the mantle and remember all the training she got from Jane. She cocked the gun as the other man with the knife is a shoulder had his on his side. They looked at each other, waiting as thunder turned his attention to the one man standing and growled. Joseph cocked his rifle and took aim at the man that was looking at Piper.

"Its up to you, you can go and never come back," Joseph said but Piper knows evil and whether it's demons or human it is the same, he will come back and with more men. She had to protect her daughter at all cost and before the man could say anything or Joseph could do anything, she pulled the trigger and hit the man right between the eyes. He feel backwards as blood splattered against the wall.

"Piper," Joseph said a little shocked.

"He would have come back and I will not have to keep one eye open here," she said in her defense as her body shook. She has killed many things in her life, but never a human being. Joseph lowered his gun and nodded as she was right, but now they have another problem, three dead bodies.

"Ok we need to burn them and get rid of anything that shows they were here," he said and started taking anything off that would not burn. Piper put her hand to her mouth and ran to the bathroom. He could hear her vomiting and knew why. It took over 20 min to get the bodies ready and then Joseph went outside and took the sidles off the horses. He then smacked him on the behind to let them go and run free. He was concerned about the branding but hoped the horses would never be found. He then went to the barn and grabbed a shovel and the wagon.

"Piper I will need to go a few miles out to burn them and bury the guns. I know this is a lot to ask but I need you to clean up the mess ok," he said and she nodded. He put the bodies in the back of the wagon and covered them with hay and wood he would need. Piper grabbed a bucket and some soap and started to clean. It was not just let some of it was brain material especially on the wall. She kept telling herself there was no other choice but it did not change the fact of what she did. He hands trembled as she squeezed out the blood into the bucket from the towel. It took hours to get it completely clean and she never felt it would be. Joseph returned covered in mud and smelled of campfire with a hint of burnt flesh. He was exhausted and he sat down at the table as Piper began to warm up some water for his bath.

"Joseph we did not have a choice," she said as he too was struggling and then she began to wonder, she change history. If she wasn't there would have found the gun, was that man have lived and if it was truly a past Leo, would this change his destiny. She continued this thinking while going back and forth and filling the tub. They were both in shock and she helped him by taking off his boots. "Its ok you just need to rest and it will be ok." she said as his blank stare was concerning her.

"You can never talk about this, this never happened, those men never came here," he said and put his hands on her shoulders. "Piper do you understand?"

"Yes I do," she replied and he got up and started taking off his clothes. She went to the bathroom to give him some privacy and to give herself some space.

"Oh god what have I done," she whispered and began to rock.

To be continued...


	12. Bracing for the cold

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 12

Bracing for the cold

Piper continued to scrub the floor and Joseph put his hand on hers while kneeling down on the floor.

"Piper its clean enough," he said and her body slumped slightly.

"I never killed anyone in my life, except demons," she said as he help her stand.

"Neither have I but its done and we need to move on," he said and her picked up the bucket of dirty water and took it outside.

A few days would pass and Piper swears she could still see blood on the floor but it was mostly her own fear of someone finding out. She kept waiting for someone to show up at the door and arrest them but as the days went by and no one did, she began to put her concerns somewhere else. It was early winter and she could not believe how much snow could fall in one day. They just finished preparations but it never felt like it was enough. She was rubbing her belly in small circles as she looked out the window that was crystallized with ice around its edges. Joseph was attending the livestock in the barn and making sure they were fed and warm while she was already feeling the effects of cabin fever. She was four months into her pregnancy and the realization that she was going to have her baby in the past alone and without modern medicine made her blood pressure rise. She closed her eyes and tried to get control over it as she has had issues in the past. The door opening and the cold air rushing in made her body shiver as Joseph cleaned himself off and walked over to the fire.

"How are the munchkins?" she asks while thunder came in after him and shook himself off.

"Munchkins?"

"the animals," Piper replied and went to make him some coffee.

"Oh they are alive and probably better fed then we are," he said and sat down.

"How long does winter last here?" she asks.

"Sometimes into April, just depends," he replied.

"So I will be having her in this?" Piper asks while looking out the window.

"Probably," he said and cold see how nervous she was. "Piper it will be ok, I will be here," he said.

"I know, its just with no hospital around it makes me nervous," she said.

"Tomorrow we will go over what needs to be ready ok," he said and got ready for bed. Piper put some more wood into the fire to keep the cabin warm but it never really got warm. The installation was made of hay and clay, so wind pushed its way through. And for someone whom as lived in California or her life the cold was at times unbearable. She had layers on even when she slept. She brushed her teeth and got read for bed herself. Sleep was not a peaceful moment as it was mostly filled with dreams of home or the incident that occurred a few weeks ago. She pulled the blankets up to her chin and tried to drift to sleep as the wind whistled through the piece is stroll. She finally closed her eyes and then at some point in the night felt a arm go around her and whispers. Joseph was dreaming of his wife and said her name as he pulled Piper closer. She wanted to wake him but his body warmth was better then almost shivering. She decided to let him dream as she feel asleep. The next day he woke up and noticed he had his arm around her. He immediately pulled it away and got out of bed to get ready for his winter chores. Piper also woke up and could see he was in a rush.

"Joseph its ok, you were dreaming about your wife," she said.

"Sorry if I made you feel comfortable," he said.

"You didn't, there was no four play," she said and smiled and started getting dressed herself. Joseph always turn his back when she did out of respect as she did the same. There was no other room to get dressed in and the attached bathroom was too small. Piper would gather snow to melt for water while Joseph did patchwork on the cabin. It was a long and cold day and night came quickly. They were having dinner which comprised of mostly potatoes and bread with a a few canned vegetables, when a knock on the door made both of them jump a little.

"Who the hell could be out there tonight?" Joseph asks as he got up to answer, grabbing his rifle long way. "Who is it?"

"Well it ain't spring," a woman's voice said on the other end. Piper smiled as she recognized it.

"Jane," Piper said and Joseph opened the door and let her in. She cleaned off her feet the best she could and walked in.

"I was passing through, thought I would check on you two," Jane said as thunder came to great her.

"Wait you don't travel in this do you?" Piper asks while making her a plate.

"I am always on the move but this winter is going to be cruel indeed," Jane replied and sat down at the table to enjoy a hot plate of food. "And don't worry I will pay for this," she said as she knew that supplies were limited.

"No its fine just glad to have the company," Piper said.

"I need to check on the livestock," Joseph said and headed outside with his wolf in tow.

"I am starting to think he is afraid of women," Jane said while starting to eat.

"Just opinionated ones," Piper said.

"When do you think you will give birth?"

"I have no idea," Piper replied.

"What will be its name?"

"Melinda," Piper replied.

"Hopefully its a girl," Jane said.

"I know she will be, intuition."

"Can't wait to teach her how to shoot," Jane said and Piper had a flash of shooting the man in the head.

"She will need to be much older before she is ready for that," Piper said and tried not to show her nerves. "Why are you out and about in this snowstorm?"

"A man hunt," Jane replied as she wiped her mouth with the handkerchief.

"Man hunt?"

"A few men went missing a few weeks ago and there is a wanted poster for finding them, its not much but a few pieces of gold is better then nothing. One of them is Frank, Joseph ex brother-in-law. I know they did not like each other, hell they hated each other, Frank was a the worst kind of man but I thought he would want to know," Jane replied.

"Yeah probably, do you have any leads?" Piper asks as she started cleaning up.

"No not really, has he stopped by at all this Winter?"

"No, your the only visitor we have had so far," Piper replied and took a quick glance at the floor where she cleaned up the blood.

"Piper I hate to asks but could I stay in your barn tonight, its just too cold to travel right now?" Jane asks.

"You can stay in here, I think we can make a comfortable place for you to sleep," Piper replied.

"Joseph may not like that," she said as he came in.

"May not like what?" he asks while coming in.

"Jane needs a place to sleep for tonight and before you say anything, I said it was ok," Piper said and he just rumbled.

"My Piper you made him speechless," Jane said as they all got ready for bed. The next morning Jane left early to continue her man hunt and once Joseph was awake, Piper decided to tell him.

"Does she know anything?" he asks.

"No," Piper replied.

"Good, Piper I'm sure we covered our tracks so don't worry," he said and they started their chores for the day. When Piper was not overly busy she started making thinks for her daughter to keep her mind off of the bitterly cold outside. Joseph would grab a book and read while thunder laid at his feet or hers.

He looked up over his glasses and could see what she was making. It was a stuffed bear and it was adorable.

"She will love that," he said as Piper made one for the boys while she was pregnant with them and she looked away as tears slowly made their way down her cheek. He knew she missed them terribly, as at night when she slept, she would toss and turn saying their names. "Um Piper I need to check on Betty and her husband," he said as he was been wanting to visit them for a few days now.

"Oh I will get things ready," she said.

"Piper you can't go, its way to cold and too dangerous for you right now, it will just a few days and I will be home," he said.

"Ok," Piper said as she understood but she has not been alone since she has been there.

"Thunder will stay to help protect you and keep you company," he said

"It will be fine," she said but her insides were turning.

"Listen don't do anything strenuous and I will make sure you have plenty of food and water inside the cabin so you don't have to go outside," he said as a fall could be death to her and the baby.

"Joseph I will be fine," Piper said and she went back to working on her teddy bear. The next morning Joseph left early after making sure Piper was sat while he was gone and she waved good by to him as he rode off. It was not snowing for once but there was at least 6 inches on the ground. She went back in and sat down. There was not much to do besides wait and worry. She decided to read to keep her mind off of all the possibilities of things that could go wrong. She would take small naps as her body was adjusting to both the cold and the change in diet. The only advantage of winter was a cold drink of water and milk along with food staying fresher. She was more then thankful that they now had a attached bathroom even if it wasn't modern. Before she knew it was dark and not like San Francisco dark, but no light at all. The moon was hidden behind thick clouds and she had the one oil lantern to light up the place. It was getting windy and a storm was apparently coming. She hoped that Joseph made it and was staying the night in a warm Cabin. She climbed into bed with thunder laying at her feet as the wind make the leafless branch scratch against a wonder and the howling of wolfs made thunder raise his ears in the distance.

"Its ok boy," she said while petting him. He eventually would calm down but his ears would remain alert. It was unsettling as the wind and the howls made the night long and lonely. Meanwhile Joseph arrived at Betty's house and knocked on the door while trying to shield himself from the wind.

"Its me Joseph," he said as someone showing up in the middle of the night would frighten anyone. When he did not get a reply he opened the door as the cold was too much. "Sorry to barge in but its freezing out there," he said and used a match to see. He looked for a candle and lit it. "I just wanted to check on you guys," he said and maneuvered the candles were to the bed where they slept. He smiled at first thinking they were deep in sleep but something felt off. He walked over to them and could see they were pale and when he put his hand on Betty's cheek, she was ice cold. "No," he cried as his body feel into the chair next to the bed. He knew they were close to leaving this world but he was never prepared for it. Betty was his mother-in-law and the only family he had left and the only remaining living thing left from his wife. He sat there as apparently they both died at some point during the night while holding each-other. He did not sleep but wept most of the night. When morning came he grabbed a shovel and did his best to bury them in the cold ground. He said a few words before gathering some things he would need for the trip home and made crossed out of some wood he found in the barn. It would take him a day and half to make it back. He was exhausted and dazed as he rode up to his cabin. Thunder was already running towards him as Piper stood at the door smiling, happy to see him but she could tell something was wrong.

"Joseph are you ok?" she asks as she walked in and sat down after taking the horse to the barn.

"They moved on," he replied not looking into her eyes.

"Oh god I am so sorry," she said and sat next to him.

"They died together so at lest they have eternity, together," he said.

"Can I get you anything?"

"I just need sleep," he replied and went to get ready for bed.

To be continued..


	13. Message Through time

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 13

Message Through time

Piper was holding the small Teddy bear she made for Mel. Her heart ached as memories of her boys came rushing in like unwanted images. She rocked back and forth in the rocking chair as it made the old boards underneath bend and creak. She was in a daze as tears rolled down her cheeks. No matter how much she Tried to let go, she could not. Five months, five long months without her family. This has never happened and a cruel thought entered her mind. Why me, why not one of them. I have two sons dammit, I am pregnant, why not one of them? She shook her head trying desperately to remove that thought but it just kept coming. She was rocking faster and faster, getting angrier and angrier until she tossed the teddy bear across the room. Joseph whom was sleeping awoke as the small noise woke him.

"Piper you ok?" he asks groggily.

"I'm fine," she replied and pushed herself up and walked over to the teddy bear.

"Its late you should go to bed," he said and went back under the blankets as thunder looked at her with sad eyes, like he knew how she was feeling. She walked over to the bed and climbed in, pulling the blanket up and almost over her head. Not knowing when or if she would be found or if something has happened to her family. She hated being stuck in limbo, hated being out of control. She would finally drift to sleep only to be haunted by dreams her fears conjured up.

Prue was Pacing the room as an Idea was beginning to form. Paige walked in while holding little Chris.

"Look Chris a thinking aunt," Paige said and he giggled but his laughter always seemed diminished as he missed his mother greatly. "Prue," she said but her older sister kept walking. "Prue?"

"What?" Prue asks and smiled when she saw her nephew. "Hay there little guy," she said and put out her hands. Paige let go and let Prue hold him while she went to looking at the book.

"You were in deep thought," Paige said.

"I do think intrinsically," Prue replied.

"Can I go play?" Chris asks and Prue put him down and rubbed him on the top of the head before he ran off.

"How is he?" Prue asks.

"Sad, poor guy keeps waking up with nightmares," Paige replied.

"Ok now that we are alone, I have been thinking and I may have a way to at least communicate with her," Prue said.

"How?"

"We leave a message," Prue replied and walked over to the table where a time-line chart was laid out.

"Ok but how is she going to communicate with us?" Paige asks.

"I talked to the elders and the closest we can get is about a year. So I go back a year before she was left and leave a message close to where the portal was," Prue replied and Paige was slowly understanding.

"Then we go to where the portal was in our time and see if she left us a message?"

"That's it in a nutshell," Prue replied.

"Were talking about 150 years different, there could be a building or the area could be totally different," Paige said.

"I know but it is all we have and worth a shot," Prue said as Phoebe and Leo came in.

"What if you can't get back?" Paige asks.

"Back from where?" Phoebe asks.

"Paige it should work," Prue said.

"Um get back from where?" Leo asks.

"The past," Prue replied and Paige explained the plan to them as Prue looked for spells that would work.

"No its way to risky," Phoebe said but Leo was torn as the opportunity to communicate with his wife was too much to pass up.

"Phoebe," Prue said.

"No I can't lose you not again not after losing Piper," Phoebe said and started to leave the room.

"We haven't lost Piper," Leo said and followed her.

"She is not here Leo and its been over five mounths," Phoebe said and saw Chris in the corner of her eye while he hold on to his stuffed animal that Piper made him when he was about 1 year old. His little eyes watered up and he closed the door to his room. Phoebe's body slumped as Leo went in to check on him.

"Prue is right this might be the only way we know she is alive and ok," Paige said.

"Then we all go," Phoebe said and went back to the attic.

"Phoebe you have kids and so does Paige, I don't and if anything happened to you I would never forgive myself and Leo would be more of a mess then he already is," Prue said and although Phoebe hated to admit it, she was right.

"When are you going?" Phoebe asks while her insides were a tangled mess.

"Soon, I just need to get everything right and we need to figure out what we are going to say," Prue replied.

"I love you," Phoebe said and Prue nodded.

"That will be definitely on the list," Prue said and they went back to the attic. After a few hours of thinking of every scenario, it was time. The first thing was to orb to the portal's location in the present to make sure there was even a way to leave a message. They orbed to Montana and remarkably the area was mostly the same. The trees were much taller but thankfully there were no buildings or roads as this area was still somewhat untamed. Prue pulled out a old map of the time that Piper was in and marked it on the map.

"You won't have GPS or your powers, so if you don't end up exactly in this spot you will need to find your way here," Phoebe said as Paige was looking for a place where Piper may have left a message.

"Phoebe could you try, you know because of your power?" Paige asks and Phoebe began to think of where Piper might have left a message. She ran her hands over the trees and closed her eyes in hopes something would kick in. She then ran her hands over some fallen trees and felt something odd on her fingertips, something that was not natural. She moved the moss and other growth away and breath escaped.

"Piper," she whispered and her sister's joined her.

"Oh my god," Prue said and smiled. The message was old but hers. It said 'I am ok, I love you. Cabin a few miles from here' they all read the message and then began to walk looking for a way out of the Tree line. Once clear they could see a open field and in the distance the remnants of a building that was barely standing.

"Piper," Prue yelled and ran. She knew that Piper would not be there but it was just a reaction and they all ran. Paige whom was not fond of running took their arms and orbed them to it. Once there it was clear there were no inhabitants as only a few pieces remained. They all went in different directions moving debris to find anything. Then Paige bent down and picked up a dusty and tattered teddy bear. She could tell it was hand made and most of all it had Piper's initials and Melinda's. She held it tight to her chest causing the dust to fall off as tears rolled down her face.

"Paige what is it?" Prue asks while walking over to her.

"She made this for Mel, she had the baby here," Paige said and handed it to Prue.

"Does this mean we never find her or get to her?" Phoebe asks as time traveled was always complicated.

"No she could have left it and the time-line has not changed yet because I have not went," Prue said to give them all hope. Phoebe saw a chest that was somewhat buried and immediately began to dig it out. She opened it up and most of the things inside were falling apart in her hands, but something was protected from the ravages of time. A picture in a glass frame. "Guys," Phoebe said and they walked over to her. Inside the glass was a old black and white photograph of Piper, Mel and a man. Piper looked much older and Melinda was at least two or three years old. Phoebe took the picture out and immediately looked on the back. There used to be writing but it has faded just like the photograph.

"We know she had the baby and that she is ok, its a start guys its hope," Prue said as Paige and Phoebe were silenced.

"Who is this man, did Piper remarry?" Paige asks.

"He might have lived here and took care of her," Prue said and looked at the picture intensely. "Does that kind of look like Leo at least the eyes?" she asks and they all took a much harder look and smiled.

"Past life, she found him again or he found her," Phoebe said and was overwhelmed.

"Should we show this to Leo?" Paige asks.

"Yes he will find comfort in the fact she is ok and that his past self is taking care of her and his daughter," Prue replied.

"Or it could backfire, he might think she married him," Paige said.

"We don't know anything yet but we can't hide this from him," Prue said and she looked up at the sky."Its getting dark I need to do this."

"Ok so we leave the message on the same tree and then come back after you do and see if she got it," Phoebe said.

"That is the plan, wish me luck," Prue said and she hugged them as Paige orbed a bag of essentials.

"Be careful and godspeed," Phoebe said as they backed away as Prue said the spell and smiled while disappearing in lights. Paige orbed home and showed Leo what they found. He held the teddy bear like a child and then Phoebe showed him the photograph. His eyes widened and tears streamed out. He was not sure what to feel, relief, happiness or concern.

"Leo we think its you or a past you, see he looks like you a little," Phoebe said as she could feel all of his emotions, including jealousy. Leo looked harder at the picture and then recalled when he saw his past life's.

"Joseph," he whispered.

"What?" Phoebe asks.

"His name is Joseph and yes it is me," he replied while crying and they all held each other while Prue was now back in time and exactly a year before Piper was left. She was in a town and luckily materialized behind a building where no one saw her. She changed her clothes to blend in and Tried to her powers, but nothing. The bag had a bottle that would return her back to the present and hoped it would work. She stepped out and looked down at her map. She was in a town not far from the cabin but it would take at least three days of travel. She had some old money with her that they conjured before she left and went to buying a horse.

In the past Piper was sitting at the fallen tree like she has time and time again. Not sure why anymore but something kept pulling her there. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach and put her hand on her abdomen.

"What's wrong?" Joseph asks as he always came by to check on her.

"I don't know," she replied worried.

"Come on you need to rest this is not good for you and it starting to snow," he said and helped Piper into the back of the Wagon. Once they got back he put her in bed and put her feet up. She did her best to calm down while he made her some tea. "Feeling any better?" he asks while his hands shook while handing her the tea. She put her cold hands on his and smiled.

"Joseph I am fine, just pains, it happens," she replied as she was feeling better. He smiled and sat next to her while she drank her tea.

Three days have past and Prue was now at the spot. She looked at the fallen tree and it had no marks. She then used a knife to cut a message. 'look here' it said and she buried a box with the message. After she was done a thought occurred to her and she got back on her Horse and rode to the cabin in hopes to find the man they saw in the picture. But she could tell no one was home as she looked around and knocked on the door. Before she could do anything else she began to disappear and was now back in the manner. "What the hell?"

"Prue are you ok?"Paige asks as she was standing there.

"Yes and how did I get back, I did not use the potion?" Prue asks.

"I don't know we did not do anything. Did you leave the message?"

"Yes but I was hoping to run into the man and talk to him," Prue said as she sat down on the couch.

"Wait you looked for Joseph?"

"How do you know his name?" Prue asks.

"Leo said its one of his past life's," Paige replied.

"Maybe that's why, I can't interfere at least with his path," Prue said and Leo came into the room hearing the voices.

"Well did you leave it?" he asks.

"Yes, now we give it a few days and hope for the best," Prue said as Leo pulled out the photo.

"Leo we will get her back," Paige said and walked over to him.

"There is something I need to tell you about Joseph," he said.

Piper was getting some air as it was a warmer day and not below zero for once. She could hear barking in the distance near the trees and it was thunder. Joseph was getting fire wood and had to go deep into the forest to get some. Piper was not sure what to do as thunder seem to be acting abnormal. She went and got the wagon as just riding on a Horse was way to uncomfortable and dangerous in her condition. She rode out to the tree line and thunder ran into the woods continuing to bark. She had no choice but to get off the wagon and follow the odd wolf. She arrived near the fallen tree as thunder was starting to dig.

"What are you doing, I don't need to be out here?" she asks and then saw the message on the tree as some snow fell off because of the wolf digging vigorously. "Oh my god," she said and did her best to get down on her knees which was not easy considering she was five months pregnant. She digged with the wolf until she felt something metal. She pulled it out and her heart was pounding, her hands shaking from both excitement and cold. She opened up the small box and there were letters inside Ziploc bags to keep them from decaying. She held the box close to herself and carefully got up. She then went back to the wagon and rode home as thunder followed behind. She was in such a frenzy as the only possible answer was it was her family that somehow found a way to leave her a message. She sat down and looked at the metal box. She opened it slowly, like it was Pandora's and began to take out the letters. The first one was from Phoebe.

'Piper this is Phoebe and first I love you and miss you terribly. We are trying to find a way to get you back but something is stopping us at ever turn. Don't worry we will find a way. Leo missing you so much and the kids. There are letters in here from them and I hope it gives you some peace of mind to know that they are healthy and safe.

Piper read the letter as tears flowed freely as thunder lied next to her. She continued to process opening each letter with such care, like they would vanish if touched wrong.

'Hello my love. I miss you next to me when I wake up but the man you are with. I know him, its me one of my past life's. Looks like we found each other again.

She read that and wondered how he knew but the rest of the letter would tell her that they found a photograph of her and Mel with him. Piper cried harder now as she was terrified of giving birth, that she may lose the baby, but knowing that information was a huge relief. Leo's letter continued.

'the boys miss you so much and Wyatt keeps trying to find you. They are safe and healthy. Don't give up we never will. There will be more letters and more to say. I love you and always will.

'Hay Piper its Paige. Well you got yourself into a predicament. I love you and miss you. Found the teddy bear you made for Mel, Leo want let it go not even for a moment.

Piper would continue to read but the last two letters were extremely hard. It was her sons.

"Hi mommy its peanut, daddy is helping me. I miss you and I want you to come home. I love you and I sleep with snuggles Every night. Wyatt has even stopped picking on me. I can orb ok now and blow stuff up. Daddy said I need to get better at it before I can do it anymore. I sorry I blow up your flowerpot. Love you mommy.

'its Wy and if Chris said I was picking on him, I wasn't, I promise I have been a good boy. I have been trying to get you home but I can't. I'm sorry mommy. I am just not powerful enough yet. Dad said I can write more letters so I will write a million. I love you.

Piper put her hands to her face as she began to cry uncontrollably. It was a mixture of happiness and sorrow as Joseph walked in.

"Piper," he said and walked over to her.

"Its them," she said and he took one of the letters.

"How are they here?" he asks while looking around.

"No they found a way to leave me a message. I need to leave them one," she replied and started looking for some paper. She was rummaging through All over the place.

"I will get it, just sit ok," he said as she was clearly in a fragile state. He found what she needed and had the heat up the ink as it was somewhat frozen. She sat at the kitchen table and began to write a letter to each of them. She smiled while writing each letter as a surge of hope and promise was the fuel that guided each stroke.

Joseph read the letter from Leo and the part where it said the man with you is me was something he did not understand. He did not want to interrupt her as she seemed to be in her own world at the time. He sat back and read the other letters and could not help but cry a little.

Prue was holding a piece of paper in her hand. It was a letter she wrote but never put into the box. She wanted to desperately but she was technically dead and it could have been too much for Piper to take. She folded the paper and put it in her pocket, hoping one day she could leave it in the box or just tell her in person how much she missed her. She started walking out of the attic as the day was ending and turned off the light. In a few days they would go and see if Piper left them anything and if so Prue would repeat and go back to leave another.

To be continued...


	14. Joseph's fate

A/N:

Thank for the reviews.

Chapter 14

Joseph's fate

"Leo what do mean by you know something about Joseph?" Prue asks.

"He dies," Leo replied and lowered his head.

"Oh god, we need to tell Piper," Phoebe said and grabbed some paper but Leo gently grabbed her arm.

"You can't its what is supposed to happen, if we change anything, it could change my path," Leo said but he wanted to stop it to keep Piper from being alone.

"It apparently happens after the photograph, so we have some time. Dammit why can't we kill that dam spell Piper sent," Paige said frustrated.

"I don't understand why we can't go back closer to when we went through the portal, what the hell is wrong with them, don't they understand she has a family?" Phoebe said angrily. All of them were exhausted and felt lost. The room filled with blue and white lights as Grams materialized.

"My darlings how are you?" she asks.

"How are we, what have you been under a cloud?" Paige asks and Grams raised her eyebrows slightly.

"No, I came down here to tell you why they will not let you bring Piper back," Grams replied and everyone focus their attention on what she was going to say. "If the spell take her over, she will kill Wyatt and that she will not survive, not to mention what it could do to her soul. They are not punishing her, they are trying to save both of them," Grams said.

"Grams how long until she can come home?" Prue asks.

"They think the spell will need to catch up to the time-line, in other words when Wyatt turned in the dark future," Grams replied.

"But we don't know when that happened we just know what caused it," Paige said.

"I know but have faith that this is not the end. Leo you saw you and Piper playing Scrabble in the future so this could have happened and it ended ok," Grams said.

"Things change, you don't know that for sure," Leo said and left the room.

"He is not handling this well," Phoebe said.

"Of course not but either are any of you," Grams said.

"So we just wait until this spell disappears?" Prue asks.

"Yes until then continue to write her, she needs this. It will keep her connected to you but Prue be cautious, if you write her she may try to find a way back on her own and if she does, Wyatt will die," Grams said.

"I understand," Prue said as she looked away from everyone while her eyes watered.

"Can we at lest tell her why we can't get back to her?" Paige asks.

"Yes but again be careful in your wording. Don't panic her just tell her that she will be able to come home, just don't know when," Grams replied and walked over to Prue." And Prue you will get to say goodby to her, they will not rip you away before that."

"I need to check to see if she wrote us, Paige could you orb me to the tree?" Prue asks not really answering her grandmother.

"Love you my darlings and please be patient," Grams said and vanished.

"Love you too," Phoebe said as they walked over to Prue.

"Ready?" Paige asks and they held hands.

Piper put the letters in the zip lock bags and closed the small box. She then burned it where she found it. Joseph helped her stand.

"So when do we check on this again?" he asks.

"In a few days, god I hope this works," Piper replied and they went back to the wagon.

"We are in for a big one," he said while looking up at the sky.

"You know so far you are more accurate then our weather people in my time," she said as they did back to the cabin.

Prue dug up the box and opened it up. Inside were the zip lock bags with letters that looked aged. "Piper," she whispered and they orbed back home. Prue handed everyone a letter that was addressed to them. Phoebe sat down on the couch while Paige found a chair and Leo stood by the window. He also had letters addressed to Wyatt and Chris that he would read to them.

Phoebe

God I miss you guys so much. I am five months pregnant now and winter is brutal here but Joseph has been so kind. I can't believe we can talk to each other like this, but it has helped me greatly. How are things there, are demons attacking? Should would be nice if they let Prue come back to help you guys out for the power of three. But to be honest I would be very jealous of that as I miss her too. How are you kids? Have they come into their powers yet? How is coop? Sorry a lot of questions and I am starting to ramble. I look forward to reading more letters from you. Please tell me everything, books are scarce here and entertainment is pretty much nonexistent. I love you and tell my nieces I love them.

Paige

Yes I am in quite a predicament, lol. You always make me laugh no matter what. How is Henry and the kids? I miss you so much. I could only imagine the kind of ideas you have had to try to get me home. They have to be brilliant. Tell me all about your day as a whitelighter/witch and about magic school. Is Wyatt behaving as he can get a little rambunctious. I want to know everything so please keep writing and keep an eye on Leo. Even though he is the optimist he can sometimes lose hope. I love you and miss you. Looking forward to your next letter.

Leo my love

I miss waking up next to you. Feeling your soft touch and your loving eyes looking at me in the morning. I don't know how I know but Joseph has your soul. I think he is one of your past lives but since you hardly ever shared that with me, I am guessing. See even while stuck in the past I can still nag. How are the boys? God I miss them so much it hurts. Your daughter is doing well and a hell of kicker. Craving things here sucks as a grocery store is not near by. I want a lot of pickles when I get back. Leo I know this is heard on you and the boys and for that I am sorry, but don't lose faith I will come home, hell or high water I will get home.

Love you always

Leo looked out the window as tears rolled down his cheek. He brought the paper to his lips and kissed it. He took in its sent and hope to smell her essence but it just smelled like old paper. They were all crying as they folded up their letters. Leo wiped his face and headed to the boys room so he could read them the letters.

"Hay guys mommy wrote us do you want to read them?" Leo asks and both Wyatt and Chris jumped of the beds and stretched out their hands.

"Daddy could you help me?" Chris asks and Leo whom was already struggling with keeping his composure, took in a deep breath.

"Ok but you need to try and I will help with any words you can't say, ok," Leo said as Wyatt went back to his bad and opened his letter.

Wyatt my son

Thank you for writing me, it was wonderful and I have read it over and over again. I love you and Chris. Thank you for not picking on him as this is a heard time for all of you. I think of you every day and when I get home we will go anywhere you want and just play. You will have a sister soon, Melinda. I will tell her all about you. Take care of your father and your brother. Write me soon and tell me about everything that you have learned at school or just what your day was like. I will keep writing until I come home.

I love you and be safe

Chris was squinting his eyes while reading aloud.

Chris my peanut

Your letter was done so well. You are growing up so fast and its great that your powers are expanding but be careful ok. I love you and can you draw me some pictures in your next letter? I would love to hang them on the fireplace. I miss your amazing artwork. I hope your ready for a little sister. She will need your guidance and protection, but I know you will do great on both of those. When I get home we are so going to play PlayStation games all day and night, so get your sleep because mommy is going to bring her a game.

I love you and be safe

Leo smiled as Chris smiled brightly as they finished up. He then looked at Wyatt whom was crying and using the sleeves of his pajamas to wipe them away. "Hay guys she is fine and we will get her home, so don't worry," he said and Wyatt came over to him and sat on the bed next to him. Leo put his arms around his boys.

"I am going to draw the best-est picture for mommy," Chris said and started heading for the art supplies.

"Not right now, its time for bed but tomorrow you can ok," Leo said and Chris nodded as he climbed into bed and Wyatt got under the blankets. He held onto the letter close to his chest while he laied down. Leo kissed his boys on the head and told them he loves them. Once the door he went to his room and closed the door. He could no longer contain is sadness and sat at the end of the bed while crying heavily as the letter was clutched between two fingers as his hands were on his knees.

Wyatt ran into the attic as Phoebe and Prue were lifting a much larger box up on a table. "Wonder what she put in here?" Paige asks as he got closer while Leo held Chris in his arms.

"Ok lets see what mommy made for you guys," Phoebe said as they all were excited about the contents. Wyatt held onto his dad's leg as his little heart pounded with anticipation.

"Do you think its a pie?" Chris asks.

"I doubt that son, it would not have made the journey," Leo said as Chris loved her home cooked pie's. Everything seemed to move slow as Phoebe struggled with the large metal box. She had to use a crowbar in order to get it free from the rust that formed to seal around it. The box lit flipped open and Wyatt's eyes set on the words 'Die Witch'. Phoebe fell backward and began to crawl backwards as the table was off balance by the heavy metal box and it fell and crashed to the ground. A head came rolling out that looked like something from a horror movie. Everyone was trying to get as far away from it is possible as the head came to rest facing Wyatt saw what looked like his mother's eyes sawed shut along with her mouth. A hundred and 50 years did its damage as the skin was tight and dark. Wyatt could hear muffled screams and feel his father trying desperately to get him out of the room.

"Mommy!" he yelled with his hand outstretched as Leo picked him up.

Leo ran into his son's room along with Prue as Wyatt was screaming while sitting up and shaking while the tears socked his blanket. Chris was also up now and not sure what was going on. "Wyatt what happened?" Leo asks and turned on the light.

"Mommy mommy!" he yelled as though still in the nightmare. Leo put his hands on his son's shoulders.

"Wyatt its ok its just a dream, son look at me," Leo said but could feel the trembling of oldest son.

"Daddy?" Wyatt asks still very confused and terrified.

"Yeah buddy its ok," he replied as Prue sat next to Chris. Wyatt looked down at his sheets and realized he had an accident.

"I'm sorry daddy," Wyatt stuttered while his little body continue to shake.

"No problem kiddo, lets go get you some water ok," Leo said and picked him up to take him to the bathroom. Prue went and got some clean pajamas.

"Is Wy ok?" Chris asks.

"Of course sweetie, it was just a bad dream," Prue replied and headed to the bathroom, but Chris was not about to be alone and went with her.

Leo was using a wet towel to wipe Wyatt's head as he was sweating and could not believe how much he was still shaking. His eyes filled with water and fear. This boy has seen some bad things in his young life and he never acted like this. "Wyatt do you want to tell me about the dream?"

"Dad can it get premonitions?" he asks as he knew his aunt Phoebe could.

"I don't think so and it was a dream that's all," Leo replied to he was not entirely sure.

"Here you go buddy," Prue said and handed him some new pajamas.

"Thanks aunt Prue," he said and with shaking hands he took them.

"You want to sleep with me tonight?" Leo asks.

"Yes," Wyatt replied.

"Me too," Chris said and Leo turned around and smiled.

"Of course," Leo said and stepped out of the bathroom to let his son get dressed as Chris stayed in with him. Prue went down the hallway just enough so they could not hear what they were saying.

"What do you think?" Prue asks.

"It could be a premonition, but I don't know. What ever it was, it terrified him," Leo replied.

"I will call Phoebe she will no more about this than anyone," Prue said and went downstairs to make a phone call. Wyatt and Chris emerged from the bathroom and went into Leo's and Piper's room.

"Wyatt your Phoebe is coming over and she will be able to help ok," Leo said as he sat on the bed.

Coop brought Phoebe over quickly and she went upstairs to see her nephew whom was still shaking up as she could feel his emotions. "Wyatt its ok," she said and put him on her knee as she sat down.

"Do you think it was a premonition?" he asks while playing with a stuffed animal.

"Well did your stomach get all queasy right before?" she asks.

"No."

"Was everything really fast?"

"No," he replied.

"Then it was just a dream sweetie. Do you want to tell me what it was about?" she asks and he shook his head side to side.

"Tell you want, you don't have to tell me because you can show me," Phoebe said and put out her hand. He looked at it and hesitated. "Its ok I have seen some bad things in my life," she said to reassure him. He put his small hand on hers and Phoebe felt a tingling sensation hit her stomach and then the flashes of images rush her mind. She opened her eyes and took in a deep breath. She looked into Wyatt's and understood why he felt the way he did. "It was just a dream and she is fine," she said and h smiled a little as if anyone would know if it was a premonition, it would be her. Leo pulled the blanket over his sons and gave them a kiss before leaving the room.

"I will be in soon boys," he said and went downstairs to talk to Phoebe whom was drinking some water and sitting on the couch. Leo could tell she was shaken up. "Phoebe what was the dream?" he asks.

"Leo," Phoebe said as she did not want to tell him.

"Phoebe," he asks again and she began to explain. Leo put his hand to his mouth and sat down. "Its normal Leo they are both afraid," she said.

"And your sure it was not a premonition?" Prue asks.

"I'm sure but it was terrifying," she replied.

"Piper would never tell anyone she was a witch and without her powers, her chances of getting caught are nonexistent," Leo said as he was trying to reinsurance himself.

Leo would head up to bed and squeeze in between his son's, but sleep would allude him as the images of what his son saw would clash in and out.

To be continued...


End file.
